


Macaroane Cu Branza

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: The Romanian, the Astronomer, the Artist, and the Doctor [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asperger Syndrome, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Adam, Bottom Aiden, Brotherly Love, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Established Relationship, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Hannibal, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smitten Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Spacedogs, Threesome - M/M/M, Throne Sex, Top Hannibal, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: As Nigel, Adam, Aiden and Hannibal settle into their newfound domesticity in Baltimore,  they grow closer in ways they never thought possible. What obstacles might the Lecter twin's interests bring into their lives and  polyamorous relationship? Will they continue flourish together or find it too much to handle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~We're back! If you're just coming up on this on it's own, we recommend reading the first part of this series, Sanguinaccio Dolce, but it could possibly be read as a stand alone as well. Title of the fic is macaroni and cheese in Romanian.
> 
> ~Beta'd by us so we apologize if there are any mistakes we didn't catch.
> 
> ~Also, this chapter is pretty much PWP, but there will be lots of plot, just like in the first part of this series. :-) So enjoy some glorious, sinful smut for now as a welcome back! haha!
> 
> ~Adam's writer is a neurotypical and as such tries her best to portray him well. No disrespect meant to anyone with Asperger's. (on the spectrum) 
> 
> ~Lastly, we do not condone in real life, what is written in this fic, but in our minds, Mads and Hugh characters loving on each other is very hot! But you've been warned, we're going all out this time around! LOL.

 

Jack Crawford was in Hannibal’s living room, staring absentmindedly at the beautifully framed Bosch - ˆ _The Garden of Earthly Delights” -_ hanging in the living room. The head of the FBI’s Behavioral Sciences Division was trying to convince him that traveling to Vancouver for a forensic psychiatry conference would be beneficial to him. More importantly, Crawford wanted him to do it as a personal favor; he had suspicions about one of his colleagues, and wanted Lecter’s opinion off the record. He wanted him to closely monitor a certain Doctor Frederick Chilton, and provide feedback. There was some controversy surrounding Chilton’s methods of operation, and a few of his patients had experienced complications. Questions were being asked; There were rumors of an internal investigation, and before Crawford got outside influences involved, he wanted a trusted expert who wouldn't ruffle feathers or rock the boat.

Hannibal hated the idea of leaving Aiden and Adam, especially after they’d gone through so much to forge this new bond between them and Nigel. The timing was poor, but it was only a week, and he owed Crawford, not to mention it was ultimately in his best interests to keep the agent in his debt and in his pocket. So, he agreed to the trip.

At dinner that evening Hannibal made the announcement. “I’ll be going to Vancouver at the end of August for one week,” he said with a sigh.

Aiden looked at Hannibal and arched a brow, not liking that one bit. Things had indeed been going wonderfully, and he knew he’d miss his boyfriend, even if only for a week. "Can I not come with you, love?" he asked, pouting a little bit, as Adam spooned more of his macaroni and cheese into his mouth, listening with his other hand on Nigel's thigh.

“I’d love for you to, Aiden, but this is a business trip, and I’m afraid spouses and significant others aren’t allowed. This is incredibly difficult. I...I don’t want to leave you for this, Mylimasis,” Hannibal insisted, holding Aiden close and kissing his cheek, neck, and jawline tenderly. “It’s in my best interest, in _our_ best interest, to keep Crawford happy...for reasons you may know of…” the doctor sighed.

Whining at first, Aiden eventually relented and melted into the affections, more than pliant in the good doctor's hands. "Ok, I guess that makes sense. I'd rather you go than not, and have something horrible happen, but I’ll miss you," he said, and turned his face to capture Hannibal's lips for kiss.  Still near the cannibal’s mouth, he cut his eyes to the Romanian, and smirked, "Nigel, I guess you'll be stuck with Adam and I both...how ever will you survive us?"

Nigel smirked, one arm around Adam’s waist as he held the boy in his lap on the couch, a beer in one hand and Adam’s pale hand in the other. “We’ll find a way, somehow, darling,” he quipped back with a cheeky grin.

Aiden chuckled, and winked, looking at Adam who was leaning forward to set his bowl on the coffee table, a bit perplexed at how Nigel’s survival was at stake simply from Hannibal going out of town.

"I-I suspect you are both joking, aren't you?" Adam asked, after having given it some thought for a moment, looking at Aiden, who was crawling onto Hannibal's lap, before he addressed Hannibal. "I understand why you need to go out of town. I think it is a wise decision." Of course he was unaware of Hannibal's true nature, and in his mind, it was simply for his career. "We'll take care of Aiden, won't we, Nigel?"

Nigel nodded and rubbed his nose and lips over Adam’s neck, inhaling deeply the boy’s lovely, clean scent - citrusy, musky, something very unique to Adam. “Of course we will, darling. You’re so thoughtful, aren’t you?” he purred against soft, pale skin, delighting at how easily Adam tended to blush at Nigel’s compliments even after all this time together.

Adam smiled, and turned to kiss Nigel, totally comfortable with show of affection in front of Aiden and Hannibal, considering what they'd all done. "We will, and thank you."

Hannibal smiled at his twin and Adam, and turned to Aiden, who was already in his lap giving him second thoughts about agreeing to be away from him for an entire week. “The absence will make coming back all that more rewarding though, I’m sure,” the doctor said, almost as though he were trying to reassure himself, his large veiny hands running over the boy’s thighs and rubbing firmly.

Aiden wiggled on Hannibal's lap, glad they'd finished eating already so that wouldn't be in the way, and leaned in to kiss his neck, lapping over a bite mark he'd left last night. "Better make sure we take advantage of the time we have left before you go. End of August, you said? That's only ten days from now, Daddy..."

The doctor gave a sharp slap to Aiden’s curved bottom, following it up immediately with a deep, circular rubs. “Only ten days, yes, Aiden. Ten days to enjoy you, lavish you in love and attention, my beloved boy. I don’t know if that’s enough time…”

Gasping at the slap, Aiden grinned, biting his lower lip, "It's not, but we can have fun trying." He braced himself with arms around Hannibal, nuzzling into him, totally addicted and in love stronger than he'd ever been before.

Adam looked over at the two and felt his cock harden, and leaned into Nigel's chest. "I think they are close to having coitus," he whispered, grinning with a blush, "and it makes me sexually excited."

Nigel purred against Adam’s neck and slid a hand beneath the waistband of Adam’s sweatpants, soft, comfortable ones he’d taken to wear sometimes in the morning downstairs to breakfast since Nigel wore his track pants, much to Hannibal’s chagrin. They were, of course, quite well-fitted, though, and rather sexy on Adam’s trim waist and well-shaped behind, and Nigel liked them because they were easy for him to feel the boy up in, as he was doing now. “Are you excited? So am I, darling,” he responded, finding the seam of Adam’s underwear and running a thick finger under the edge, following the curve of his ass and tracing it to his cleft.

"Nigel," Adam giggled, which turned into a soft moan when the Romanian reached the cleft of his ass. He grasped the gruff man's face between his engineer's palms and gazed into his eyes, kissing him hungrily as his breath picked up. He was so hard he could barely think, precome leaking from the tip as he listened to Aiden and Hannibal doing something behind his back. "M-more, please..."

 “Yeah, Nigel,” Aiden groaned, rolling his hips down and into Hannibal’s bulge, essentially giving him a lap dance with the way he was humping him and nibbling on his neck, sucking his tongue. “Give it to him, he _needs_ it…” the boy grinned, still looking into the doctor’s eyes, knowing he was being naughty in that moment, but it wasn’t at all meant sarcastically; he was very aroused and truly felt what he was saying.

Hannibal was quick to unbuckle his own belt, opening his dress slacks and freeing his generous, thick length before running his hands up Aiden’s shirt and tugging it over his head. The scene wasn’t uncommon anymore, the four enjoying each other in front of and around one another frequently. “Nigel, as Aiden said, it does look like Adam needs your help...don’t leave the beautiful lad wanting, brother,” the doctor suggested, his accent thicker as he pulled Aiden closer and began licking and sucking his exposed nipples roughly.

“Yeah, don’t worry Hannibal, I won’t,” Nigel assured him, as he turned the boy around to press him into the couch and lay on top of him, thrusting his tongue into Adam’s mouth hungrily.

Aiden's body was ablaze as Hannibal spoke in that tone and licked his nipples; there was nothing hotter. He snaked a hand between them and took ahold of his boyfriend’s impressive cock, jerking it a few times before suddenly getting onto the floor, on his knees. In place, he took his length into his mouth all at once, to the hilt, bobbing up and down twice before popping off. "Mm, Daddy, so delicious...I want to eat you alive," he hummed, blue eyes, looking up at him before he swallowed him back down, hungrily.

Adam spread his legs wide, and wrapped them around Nigel, arching his lean body into him with a desperate mewl into their kiss. He clutched at the bigger man's ashy strands, his cock poking into him as they made out. "Nigel-"  

“Oh fuck, Adam,” Nigel moaned, pushing the soft fabric of Adam’s sweatpants all the way off his hips and down his legs, kicking them free and doing the same with his own track pants, then pulling both their shirts off so that both Nigel and Adam were naked on the couch, the Romanian on top of his beautiful little Space Man, pressing him into the couch with feverish kisses up his neck.

His twin sat on the adjacent cushion, leaning back as Aiden feasted on him, looking down in slack jawed wonder, whispering in Lithuanian and carding long, slender surgeon fingers through the boy’s silken, chestnut curls.

Writhing under Nigel, Adam’s breath came out in hot, ragged bursts as he canted his head to the side, fingers walking over the grasp the powerful older man's strong back. "Oh...Nigel, I-I love when you do that."

Aiden quirked his head over to look at the other pair, briefly, his cock twitching before he looked back at Hannibal with a seductive grin. He pulled the foreskin back gently, with his hand and suckled the sensitive tip and engulfed him anew, his throat clicking around his girth, eyes watering.

It was sinful, the way Aiden's red, swollen lips pulled and slid over the doctor’s turgid, sensitive flesh. A clear, bead of pre come gathered at the tip and spilled over as he bucked up helplessly into his beloved’s mouth. Gripping either side of Aiden’s head, his hands tangled in the boy’s silky curls tightly.

Nigel meanwhile slid his own thick finger’s into Adam’s mouth, watching with hooded eyes as he slipped them wetly inside, between the sweet, pink petals of his lips. He worked them in and out, lewdly before sliding his hand around behind Adam to his ass and beginning to press the fingertip of one pad into his hot little pucker.

Aiden swallowed every last drop of precome,  savoring Hannibal's fluid like a delicacy. He used his hand to squeeze from root to tip, and lapped over his slit, pulling away to lick his lips lewdly. "Mm, delicious," he murmured, and took him back down, all but suffocating on the doctor’s fat olive tinged cock. With his other hand, he undid his jeans, pulling them down passed his ass while he continued to suck. Once he’d done that, the boy gathered some spit from the corner of his mouth and started to work his hole open.

As Aiden did so, Adam sucked in an anxious breath, groaning at the feel of Nigel's finger _there_. He needed more, all of him, and his body cried out for just that, in the way he writhed and pink, tight hole winked. "Daddy, please..." he whispered, having heard Aiden say it often he hoped it would elicit a pleased response.

Hannibal was painfully close, barely able to hold back. Control was something that was never an issue for him, except with Aiden, he found it an insurmountable challenge to hold back at all. He seemed to have a special way with the doctor, know exactly how to move, how to touch him, what to say and do to unravel his careful resolve, get him to utterly come undone and relinquish his control. Watching his boy begin to work himself open in preparation made it more difficult, but Hannibal took it all in with lust-filled eyes. There was no need for words or pretense between them any longer; Aiden knew exactly what they both needed and wanted. Hannibal moaned, his exhales quickening as his thighs tensed and relaxed to encourage the boy’s movements.

Nigel could see what Aiden was doing in his peripheral vision, but he was in that moment too wrapped up in his beautiful, magnificent Adam, the sweet, eager little sounds he was making, the way he begged the Romanian and particularly how he sounded calling him _that name_. “Iubitu, you want your Daddy's cock, don’t you baby? I have to open you up nice and good so I don’t hurt you. You know how fucking big Daddy is, baby, remember?” Nigel rasped, adding some more spit to his fingers to get them nice and wet again before pushing two inside the boy’s plush, round ass, working them in and out and scissoring them deeper.

After working himself open, Aiden reached for the lubricant that was in the coffee table drawer, leaving Hannibal's cock to cool from the spit left glistening there. Eagerly, and quickly, he slathered the sticky gel onto his hole and kicked off his jeans the rest of the way. Now naked, the wilder brother straddled his lover's thighs, sinking down at once onto his shaft, to the hilt, with a loud moan. "Oh, god yes, Hannibal-"

The doctor growled and pulled Aiden flush against his thick, furry chest, needing to feel as much contact as he could. The clench of his body sucking every fat inch of him down was exquisite, tight and Hannibal let go of Aiden again so he could ride freely, torn between wanting to feel him skin on skin and wanting to watch him writhing in his lap.

Adam was only aroused more by Nigel's words and the other pair's moaning. It was hotter than any porn he'd seen. "Yes, Daddy, I do and I remember," he groaned, his spine arching upwards as he was penetrated by his boyfriend's thick fingers. It sent a shock of pleasure throughout his body. "N-Nigel-!"

The Romanian curled his fingers, brushing over Adam’s sweet spot inside and leaning forward to bite down lightly along a particularly sensitive spot on his angel’s neck, one he knew made the boy gasp in bliss whenever he’d worry the soft flesh between his teeth. Careful to slide his hand along his angel’s throbbing pink shaft at the same time, he made circles with his fingertips along that place deep inside, light strokes, watching carefully for Adam’s reactions and adjusting his rhythm accordingly. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he marveled.   

Unable to speak from the overwhelming pleasure, Adam moaned and mewled instead, his skin ablaze. He clutched at Nigel, gazing at him through half lidded eyes, a fine mist of sweat gathering on his pale brow. He really knew how to make the boy pliant, and at the mercy of his ministrations in the most sinfully sweet of ways. Catching his breath, he licked his lips and swallowed, "Thank you, Nigel, you are very attractive as w--oh, ah!"

As Adam cried out in pleasure, Aiden started to grind his hips, taking Hannibal's cock in and out of his tight hole with ease. He gripped the doctor's shoulders for leverage and set an medium pace, leaning in to suck and nip at his neck. "Fuck-!" he groaned, forgetting the rules momentarily.

It was always so rewarding to enjoy how utterly, beautifully responsive Adam was - no pretense, just raw, pure, undiluted pleasure in his reactions. “Daddy needs to be inside you now, angel, can you take me?” he asked, pulling his fingers out gently and taking the bottle Aiden had used for himself.

"Yes, yes, please take me, Daddy," Adam begged, almost erratically as the waiting was almost too much to bare. He pushed his hips up to prove the point, as far as he could and then lowered them again, running his bubblegum tongue over his ruby lips.

Nigel slicked up his veiny length and filled the boy slowly, trying not to hurt him but at the same time eager to take Adam fully. He eased him down his shaft, panting and cursing under his breath as he watched his cock disappear between the round globes of Adam’s ass. “Oh fucking hell, god my darling, fuck yeah, like that…”

Hannibal was well past the point of being able to stop and care or disapprove of Aiden’s language. Long strands of dark brown and silver hair hung messily in his face and he snarled like a wild animal, nails embedded almost painfully in Aiden’s flesh as the young man rode him with complete abandon. “Aiden, I’m going to come inside you,” he warned, his voice rough, deep and raw in sharp contrast to the smoothness of his words as his hips pistoned up to meet the boy’s frantic thrusting.

"Oh god, yes, Hannibal, drench me," Aiden groaned, his head thrown back and back curved as he rode Hannibal like a professional jockey. He felt a bit like a porn star, and loved the attention, with pert pink nipples and round supple ass on display for the Nigel and his brother. The young man turned down to look at the Lithuanian, taking in his sheer exquisite beauty, how the hair hung so perfectly in his eyes like that--he’d definitely draw the image later.

The doctor gripped Aiden’s cock and jerked him off hard and fast as he felt himself erupt inside as promised, his entire body tensing before he crashed, eyes ablaze. He roared as his hot ejaculate pulsed up the length of his shaft, devouring the scene before him, his exquisite beauty, the love of his life displayed like a breathtaking work of art.

Aiden came hard, almost in time with Hannibal as his hips thrashed and stuttered, breath hot over Hannibal's as he gazed at him with all of his love. "Oh Hannibal, Daddy, shit," he cried out, his skin slick with sweat and heart thudding like a drum in his chest. He licked his moans into the doctor's mouth, tasting him like a fine wine and twirling their tongues, all the while listening to Adam and Nigel, the power of their coupling.

Hannibal held his boy close, stroking him through his climax and afterward, feasting from his lips as though he were the most decadent, delicious meal he’d ever tasted, which he truly was to the doctor. He adored Aiden more than anything.

"Nigel!" Adam continued to mewl, his nails digging in hard enough to break skin. He nipped at Nigel's full lips and suckled his tongue, arousal coiling in his taut belly as he was fucked good and proper by the gruff man above him. He thought of how sexy his boyfriend was, with his eyes and scars, the rough, smoke tinged sound of his voice when he rumbled with pleasure. "Harder, Daddy, harder..."

Nigel was fueled by the beautiful pleas and begging of his angel, those big blue eyes that stared up at him as though he were a god. He rode the innocently debauched looking boy as hard as he could, the muscles of his ass flexing as he worked and pounded into him furiously. “Oh fuck yes, you love the way your Daddy splits you open don’t you Iubitu? Yes you do, oh fuck, gorgeous you are going to make Daddy come, you feel so good, so sweet and tight, oh, Adam,” Nigel panted, a litany of curses and filth pouring from his mouth as he returned Adam’s bites and kisses.

As Aiden kissed and doted on Hannibal in the afterglow of their orgasm, Adam moaned underneath Nigel, his hands gliding down the older man's well muscled back to grip his ass. "Oh, yes, yes, Daddy," he answered, through loud groans and ragged breaths. He spilled at that, his cock shooting out hot ropes of pearly come between them and his hole clamping down tight as his jaw shifting in pleasure.

Nigel drove into his sweet boy over and over, all his energy and focus on the beauty of Adam’s face, lost in the constellations of his eyes, the desperate little pleas as he reached his climax and quaked around him. The Romanian’s body was milked helplessly as he came, holding on for dear life, thick fingers gripping Adam’s soft, inky black curls. He kissed his lover, his own plush lips locking against Adam’s soft pink ones, and every time he felt like his heart and soul unraveled and gave way just a bit more to the angel. “I love you so much, my darling Adam,” he whispered, pushing sweaty tendrils from the boy’s cheek gently.

"I love you too, Nigel," Adam whispered, panting as their hearts seemed to sync and beat as one. He felt overpowered, in the best way, totally lost in the man above him. The boy only wished he could convey his feelings verbally as well as everyone else in the house, so he did the only thing he could and that was to show him, to love him and right now, to kiss him with all of his being.

Hannibal held Aiden close and caught his twin’s eye, smiling warmly at him; they’d truly created a loving, beautiful environment with each other, something he never thought could be possible but blissfully, was. Aiden and Adam were so perfect for them and had been exactly what they’d needed, and Hannibal knew he certainly couldn't be happier.

***

It was the morning that Hannibal was leaving and after they'd all eaten breakfast, Adam had said goodbye with a sweet kiss and then gave his brother time alone with him while he tended to Nigel.

Aiden followed the doctor around like a sad puppy, moping about and not looking forward to their time away, even if it was only a week.

"I don't see why I can't go too..." the boy pouted, big doe eyes batting as wild curls fell on either side of his face.

Hannibal had his bags packed by the door and could feel his own heart heavy in his chest as the beautiful boy followed him from room to room. “This is not easy for me either, Aiden. If there were any way I could bring you, you know I would, Mylimasis.” He turned and cupped Aiden’s jaw in one hand tenderly.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and leaned up to kiss him, taking in his scent. "Ok...I know, it's fine but call me when you get there, love? Text me or something?" the boy insisted, peering into the doctor's eyes with unabashed love. He knew it was silly to be so childish over just one week but he'd not spent that much time away from Hannibal since they'd met. It would feel like an eternity, even though he wouldn't be alone but nonetheless Hannibal was the love of his life.

Hannibal pulled Aiden against his body, flush against the fabric of his fine wool Merino suit. “I will text you when I arrive, and certainly each night, my love.”

"Ok, good, try not to kill anyone," Aiden joked, though he knew the nature of his boyfriend, and also that Hannibal appreciated humor. "I love you and see you in a week." He kissed him again, slow and deep, finally letting him go.

“I love you too,” Hannibal replied, and  released his love with a smile and said his goodbye’s to his twin and Adam, finally taking his luggage and leaving.

Nigel peeked around the corner; he had Adam pressed into a wall, one arm pinned above his head, full lips sucking kisses up the side of his neck. He looked over at Aiden as he entered the kitchen and smirked at him wordlessly.

Aiden had gone into the kitchen to get some wine, feeling a bit down, but at the sight he saw, he was instantly aroused. He licked his lips, knowing full well what that smirk meant and pulled off his shirt without hesitation. As he heard the Bentley pull out and away, he walked over to the pair, and leaned against the wall beside them, watching. The wild boy found it to be so erotic, Adam's head thrown back, skin flushed as Nigel all but devoured his lips and neck. "Mind if I join in?" he asked, coyly, undoing his jeans to fist his aching cock, knowing the answer already.

Nigel pulled Aiden closer, brushing his hands across the boy’s bare chest and rolling one nipple between his fingertips while he gripped Adam’s thickening cock through his jeans. “I fucking insist you do, darling.”

Adam nodded his agreement, and started to undo Nigel's pants with a moan as Aiden took his own off quickly, leaving them on the kitchen floor. The shaggy-haired boy, now naked, tugged off Nigel's shirt, each young man working to strip the Romanian down to nothing. All that was left was Adam, who Aiden delighted in assisting, moving in between he and Nigel with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Adam kept his baby blues on Nigel as his clothing was removed and before too long both boys were naked, side by side against the wall looking at the older man with an equal measure of lust and want.

"Adam, don't you think you should suck Daddy's cock?" Aiden asked, with a grin, to which Adam nodded eagerly. "Is that okay, Daddy?" the youngest brother asked his boyfriend, leaning in to kiss him softly as Aiden gripped the older man’s thick cock.

“How did I ever get so fucking lucky to wind up with you two fucking perfect angels, hmmm? Yes, darling Iubitu, you can suck Daddy’s cock,” he said softly, looking at Adam with a gentle reverence. He carded his fingers through Aiden’s unruly curls, turning to cast a heavily lidded gaze of lust at the boy. “Fuck, Aiden...you should help him…”

Aiden grinned, and took Adam's hand, both of them lowering to their knees atop the pile of clothing on the floor which Adam didn't like but he was too distracted to clean at the moment. "We'll show you how lucky you are, won't we Adam?" Aiden smirked, seductively, to which Adam nodded, enthralled with the sight of his Nigel's leaking cock.

Adam smiled up at Nigel, and licked his lips, wrapping his slender engineer's hand around the base, gently pulling the foreskin back before placing his eager mouth around the tip, and started to suckle. As he did that, Aiden pressed both lips on the open side of the Romanian's shaft and began french kissing there, fingers kneading his furry balls. "Mmm."

Nigel watched the two breathtakingly sexy young men kneeling at his feet with his mouth open as they both feasted on him. It was the fucking hottest thing he’d ever seen, Adam with his big, innocent blue eyes, wholesome, flushed cheeks and short cropped but lush raven locks, and Aiden, almost entirely opposite in every way and yet a near mirror image of his younger brother but for longer, wilder chestnut curls, hooded, seductive azure eyes, and full, swollen, very sinful red lips. They were both the most gorgeous creatures Nigel swore to fucking god he’d ever seen, both working his fat Romanian cock like their lives depended on it. “Oh my fucking god, you are both...so good…”

Aiden licked up Nigel's shaft, to meet Adam's lips, where he surprised his brother with a kiss, both of their tongues twirling together, and grazing the Romanian's cock head. Adam allowed it, because not only had they kissed before but it hardly felt like they were related and more like friends. Wanting to entice Nigel further, Aiden guided Adam's mouth back over the Romanian's cock and smirked seductively at him. "Oh we are going to take _real_ good care of you, Daddy," he rasped, and let his hand fall to Adam's pink hard cock, where he grasped as he moved his mouth to licked and suck on the older man's furry balls.

Nigel gasped as he watched Aiden kiss Adam and then begin to stroke his brother’s cock, and he felt his own jump in response at the erotic, forbidden sight. Of course he knew they hadn’t grown up together, weren’t close, but still it was so dirty and wrong and sexy, and certainly something he never expected to see. More than that, he never thought Adam would go along with it, but he didn’t seem to be protesting at all. “Fuck, you two are so fucking hot,” he murmured appreciatively.  

It was certainly something the boys never thought they would be partaking of, but both were totally lost to it, to this and to Nigel. Adam continued to bob back and forth along Nigel's shaft, as Aiden lapped and suckled the older man's balls, deft hand working Adam's cock. The youngest boy began to buck his hips into Aiden's fist and in turn reached his own out to capture his brother's turgid flesh. Before too long both of the youngest men were writhing in each other's grasp while simultaneously pleasuring the gruff Romanian, only sounds heard were moans and wet slurping.

Nigel almost couldn’t believe what he was witnessing and feeling. “Fucking hell, I need to fuck one of you soon, my darlings. Who wants to ride Daddy’s cock first, hmm?” he asked, his voice rough and breath coming out in hard pants already from his arousal. He wove his fingers through both boy’s hair as they worked and devoured him, cursing under his breath in Romanian.  

Adam popped off, and Aiden sunk down Nigel's length, blue eyes staring upwards with a smirk. "I'll go first," the youngest brother said, as he stood up and and met the Romanian's mouth, kissing him passionately. Both men were so very aroused, holes twitching and cocks hard, needing Nigel to fuck them into sweet oblivion.

“Oh god, my angel, yes. Let’s...let’s go to the bedroom, shall we? It’ll be more comfortable in there for everything I want to do to you both,” he growled, slipping an arm around Adam’s waist and reaching for Aiden’s hand to lead them to Hannibal’s master bedroom, the one with the largest king bed where they had often had some of their shared rendezvous.

Aiden rose to his feet, walking with Nigel and his brother, hands linked, to the master bedroom. Both boy's plush bare asses twitching as they moved and once inside the room, they stood side by side, looking at the older man expectedly. "We're ready for you, Daddy," Aiden said, speaking up, leaning over to capture Adam's pink nipple between his teeth, eyes still on Nigel.

“Oh my god Aiden, you fucking dirty little minx, have you been planning this? Have you both been? Fuck,” Nigel said, climbing up on the bed asked and laying down, spreading himself out and beckoning them to join him. “Adam, darling, come sit on Daddy’s cock like you love to do, and Aiden, come here and let me taste you,” he instructed, brushing long sandy blonde hair from his dark eyes and licking his lips hungrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Aiden grinned, mischievously, staring lustfully at Nigel and then to Adam who got the lubrication and began pouring it over Nigel's dick, looking at his boyfriend as he did with lust blown hues. Aiden leaned down to kiss the Romanian before climbing over and straddling his face, bracing himself with two palms on his chest. Meanwhile, Adam lowered himself down onto his lover's cock, moaning instantly. "Oh, Daddy-"

Nigel groaned as Adam’s tight little hole sucked up every inch of his cock, his soft bottom settling over his thighs as he arched his body so exquisitely over him. He stared as the boy’s red lips formed a perfect little “O” and he sank down even further, and Nigel swore and pulled Aiden closer to him to begin lapping eagerly over his hard, pink cock. He buried his nose in the thick nest of public hair beneath his erection and inhaled deeply. “Fuck, Aiden, been too long since I tasted you like this, gorgeous…”

Adam began to rhythmically grind his hips back and forth, holding onto Aiden's shoulders for leverage as both boys moaned, nearly identical cocks leaking. "Fuck, Nigel, I've missed that tongue of yours, those lips," he groaned and then leaned forward to kiss Adam, sloppily. Adam's hole clenched at the sensation, bucking his hips faster as Aiden writhed atop Nigel's face. "Oh...yes."

It was all the Romanian could do to hold on, feeling Adam rolling his weight down over his throbbing cock, riding him like he was fucking born to take him. Nigel focused everything he could on sucking Aiden down, swirling his tongue around his length and pressing his tongue along the hard ridge at the front firmly. He moaned when he felt the salty clear fluid seep from the tip, and swallowed the boy until he felt the spongy head at the narrow channel of his throat. Unable to speak, he huffed and moaned around him, saliva dripping from the comer of his lips messily.

Aiden began to fuck Nigel's mouth and throat, his breath hot over Adam's lips. He pulled out after a moment and moved a hand to spread his cheeks, positioning his hot pink hole over the older man's mouth. "Eat me, Daddy," he moaned and moved his hand to stroke Adam's cock as his brother mewled, tone high pitched as he bounced up and down along the Romanian's thick shaft. "Daddy, oh, oh, N-Nigel."

The request and new position, Aiden’s hot little pucker right over his open mouth had Nigel groaning and cursing right up against his hole, laving his tongue into him and curling the strong muscle up. He feasted on him like he was insatiable, jerking his hips up into Adam at the same time. The boy felt so tight on his cock, and Adam’s little cries, coos and moans made it harder and harder for him to hold back. “Wanna ride Daddy’s cock next, Aiden? Make Adam come on me, and you get a turn,” he promised, spearing his tongue into the boy’s entrance roughly.

Accepting the challenge with a loud groan, the pleasure from Nigel's tongue almost too much, Aiden leaned forward, down over Nigel's body as his ass was consumed and took Adam's cock into his mouth. It shocked his brother, but he really liked it, sliding his hips forward as he rode the older man and fucked Aiden's mouth. Soon the room was heavy with the sounds of their pleasurable moans and grunts, Aiden's hole twitching as his head was gripped by Adam's slender finger, nearing his release. "Oh Aiden, oh Daddy, I'm going to--"

Nigel licked into Aiden, his fingers and tongue working him open, trying to focus everything he had on the boy and not on how fucking amazing Adam’s body felt clenching around him, squeezing as he neared his orgasm. It took all he had to hold back, but instead he furiously pumped his fingers into Aiden’s ass to ready him to take the Romanian’s thick, throbbing cock. He was going to unload inside Aiden, and he knew it wouldn't take long. “Adam, go ahead Iubitu, come on Daddy’s cock,” he moaned against Aiden’s backside.

Adam exploded into Aiden's mouth, his hole twitching over Nigel's cock as the youngest held Aiden's head and pumped, body shaking with pleasure. "Oh, Nigel, Aiden-!"

The sound of Adam's release, the taste of his come shooting into his mouth almost made Aiden blow his own then and there, but he held back. He wanted to come on Nigel's cock instead. After the artist was sure that Adam had finished coming, he licked him clean and helped him off, watching as he collapsed next to Nigel on the bed, panting. Aiden then moved off of the Romanian's face,  and turned, kissing Adam's taste into the older man's mouth as he took his spot over his cock and sunk down. "Fuck, Daddy, fuck, fuck, you fill me up so deliciously..."

Nigel looked up at Aiden, his body arching and twisting over him as he sunk down and took him inside, and he reached for Adam. “Come kiss me, darling, while Aiden fucks me, please?” He asked. Never taking his eyes off the older brother, he pulled Adam close to kiss him.

"My Nigel," Adam murmured, over his boyfriend's mouth, kissing him slowly, a hand running through furry chest hair. Aiden groaned at the sight, and reached one of his own back to play with the Romanian's plump balls while he rode him. "God yes, that's _so_ fucking hot," he moaned, watching the two kiss.

Nigel swept his tongue inside Adam’s mouth and fed from him almost desperately, his hips fucking up hard into Aiden, chasing the pleasure he knew he was only seconds from. “Aiden, God I’m going to fucking come inside you baby, please, please,” he rasped, trying to warn the boy what was about to happen.

"I'm going to come on your fat fucking cock, Daddy," Aiden grunted, his moans increasing in volume when he felt Adam grasp his cock as he stayed kissing Nigel. It was only a few more pumps and snaps of hips and he was coming hard, his pucker twitching and tip shooting stripes of hot milky fluid over Adam's hand and onto the Romanian's torso. "Nigel-!"

“Oh fuck, Aiden yes,” he gasped, and he stopped kissing Adam for a moment to watch Aiden come, pulling his face close to lick into his mouth and suckle his tongue as he did. Nigel gripped his hips and thrust into him a half dozen times, losing himself inside the younger man and shooting his load hard. He growled, thumbs bruising Aiden through the motion, far rougher with Aiden than he typically ever was with Adam. “Fuck!! Oh fuck yeah…” he finally whispered, pulling Aiden atop him fully and slipping out of him, rolling him to the other side so he was between the two boys. “Oh my fucking god. I love you both so much,” he said, holding the two brothers to his chest.

Aiden leaned over to kiss Nigel, and pulled Adam with him, sharing a heated triple kiss. "I love you too, Daddy, a whole fucking lot," Aiden said, pulling back to catch his breath, to which Adam followed. "And I also love you Nigel, immensely." After that, each brother hooked a leg over one of the Romanian's, sated and letting their hearts slow to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vancouver Forensics Symposium was all he expected it to be, with many academic types giving talks, and Hannibal didn’t fail to impress with his own dissertation on abnormal psychology and serial killers. Crawford was there himself, pleased as could be with the good Doctor and bragging to all his colleagues about his friend. Hannibal dearly missed his beloved Aiden back home though, as well as Nigel and Adam. He found Aiden texted him frequently however, and was quite adventurous as well as amorous in the content he sent, and it did lighten the doctor’s spirits in his absence. 

Today was such a day. Aiden called Hannibal on facetime from their bedroom, wearing only a pair of tight black briefs. He knew his love would be back soon, and that he was likely in his hotel suite, so he thought he'd give him something to think of on his plane ride home. He also missed him more than anything. As he waited for his boyfriend to answer the video call, he fixed his hair and leaned back against the bed.

Hannibal had showered and laid back in bed clad in nothing but a towel, picking up his phone as he saw the “facetime” call coming in from Aiden. He flicked his thumb over the screen to answer.

“Hello, Aiden, I’ve missed you,” he said. Seeing the boy’s bare chest, curls hanging loose in his face, made his heart stir and his loins ache anew, and it felt like it had been far longer than a matter of days since he’d seen the boy.

"Hi, love!" Aiden said, his tone chipper and eyes bright. Hannibal looked so hot, furry hair covering his broad muscular chest, those full lips; it made Aiden lick his own at the mere sight. A coy grin spread over his face before he arched a brow and spoke, "I'm missed you too and I haveta say, you look good enough to _ eat _ ."  

Hannibal ran a hand through his wet-slicked hair and chuckled, setting the phone on the night stand and looking down. “As do you, Mylimasis. It’s insufferably boring here. I’m sure Nigel and Adam have been keeping you entertained, though,” he said with a wry smile.

"We've kept busy," Aiden replied, and sat this phone down too, which offered a better, more complete view of himself. "But I wish you were back already. We all do, but me especially because I'm your favorite boy, aren't I,  _ Daddy _ ?"

Hannibal bit his lip as his gaze wandered longingly over Aiden’s tempting body, particularly the way he filled out his very small, sheer black briefs so alluringly.  “You  _ are _ my favorite and only boy, Aiden. You look incredibly succulent tonight, and I quite honestly wish I were there with you now to show you how much I miss you,” he said, tilting the phone down and pulling open the knot on his towel to reveal his own naked form, his dark cock half hard and lying thick against his thigh.

"Fu--" Aiden stopped, biting his lip, heart thudding at the sweet words but also at the sight. "I mean, oh my god, I want you now...why aren't you here now?" Hannibal looked so good, so sexy, so ready, and he could practically feel that cock in his ass as they chatted. "Wait one sec," he said, and the hopped off the bed, out of view of the camera. He came back, and nude, and bent over, spreading his cheeks so his boyfriend could see. "I need you, here, taking me hard."

Hannibal exhaled heavily through his nostrils at the sight of Aiden’s flawless, curvaceous ass filling the screen, those heavily lidded blue eyes batting slowly over his shoulder, and his cock filled completely within a matter of seconds. “Oh, Aiden,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb down the side of his erection. “There’s nothing I’d like more then to be there right now. Lay down on your back, my love, and place the phone against a pillow, down between your legs,” he instructed.

Aiden looked into the eye of the camera and grinned, licking his lips with a nod. "Yes, love, anything for you." He got into position, phone and all as he'd been instructed, plump rosy balls and hard cock prominent in the view along with the part of his supple cheeks under that. The boy slid his hand down his chest, over his abdomen and grasped his shaft, pumping twice before letting it slap against his belly. "Like this, Daddy?"

Hannibal’s own cock filled painfully hard at the sight, indicated by a sharp intake of breath and the way he licked his lips. “Exactly like that. Do you have something to use to finger yourself open for me? Lubrication perhaps?” he asked, running his own hand down through his furry chest and over his firm stomach down to wrap a hand around his thick girth.

Aiden took a shuddering breath at the sight of Hannibal touching himself that way, the sight almost too much to bear. He nodded, curls hanging in his eyes and reached over to get the lubrication from the nightstand. As he leaned, the doctor has a nice view of his pert little ass. Once he slicked his fingers, the shaggy haired boy spread his legs wide, and looked into the camera. "Should I begin, love?" he said, with a seductive lilt to his tone.

“I must admit to you, this is a first for me, what we’re doing right now, but it’s quite exciting. Please do, though. I want to watch you touch yourself the way I’d touch you if I were there, my beloved. Put your finger inside. Start with one,” he said, his voice low as he pulled the delicate, thin foreskin over his swollen, bulbous head slowly.

The wild boy inserted one finger, and closed his eyes briefly, long lashes against his cheek as he moaned. "I love doing this with you. Better in person, but this is hot, too," he said softly, opening his eyes back up to look into the camera lens and then at the screen. He started to push in and out, watching as Hannibal stroked himself. "Oh god, Hannibal, you're so sexy. I want you so bad."

The doctor held his breath for a moment, watching slack-jawed in wonder as the exquisite young man looked down at the phone camera and touched himself. Hannibal licked his palm and rubbed over the fat head of his erection, spreading pre come down the shaft with one hand, the other reaching lower between his thighs to pull his balls up and roll them, tugging on the flesh, the soft, golden hair shimmering a bit in the low light of the hotel room. “I must say, I think you’re the one who’s sexy, my love…”

"Ah, Daddy...I need you," Aiden said, writhing wantonly as he watched and listened to the way the refined older man spoke and touched himself. He was like a god, even on screen, and it drove the artist insane with longing. His other hand went to his pink cut cock and began to pump as he inserted a second finger into his hungry little hole. "I want to see you come, hear you. Mm, Hannibal-"

Hannibal sighed and bit his lip at Aiden’s suggestive words, the way his heavily lidded, sensuous blue eyes gazed at the screen with such unrestrained lust, ruby lips parted and pearly white fangs bared exactly the way that made the older man’s blood run hot with desire. “No one else makes me feel the way you do, Mylimasis, you know that,” he whispered. “If I were there, I would turn you on your belly, pull your hips in the air and take you like an animal, rough, fast and hard. I’d sink my teeth into your neck, taste you. You love when I do that, don’t you?” he asked, knowing the auditory stimulation was as much a part of this as the visual.

"Oh god, yes, yes," Aiden moaned, fucking himself faster, wet sucking noises likely loud enough to be heard on Hannibal's end. "I love it when you do that and if you were here, before you fucked me, I'd take your cock down my throat, choke myself with it as my wet tongue laved along your shaft. I can almost taste you now, can you feel it, love?" he breathed, sucking in an even sharper breath when he rubbed up against his prostate.

Hannibal couldn’t hold back a loud, guttural groan as his broad palm squeezed along his shaft at the boy’s words. He stroked faster and harder, his hand slapping against his thigh, breath coming out in harsh pants. “Oh God, Aiden, yes, I can imagine it so clearly, the confines of your throat and how tight it feels against the head of my cock when you have me in your decadent mouth, my love,” he whispered.

"Oh fuck, Daddy," Aiden panted, all but coming off of the bed as he fingered and jerked himself. He couldn't help but throw his head back in sheer utter ecstasy at the sound and sight of Hannibal touching himself. "I want to taste your come, swallow it down and keep going until you have to force me off and spank me for being a naughty little boy..."

The older man clenched his jaw as he felt his pleasure building, the ache in his belly quickening with every slip of his palm down his throbbing shaft. “Such a filthy mouth, dirty words from such an angelic beauty. I will have to punish you for that, but I’m afraid you’ll enjoy it far too much. I will need to think of some new, creative way to torture you, my beauty,” he grunted. “I’m going to come, Aiden, but first I want to watch you. Will you come for me, Mylimasis?”

"I would enjoy it, but I look forward to seeing what you come up with, love," Aiden moaned, fucking his hole faster, his hand still grasping his cock as he watched Hannibal. "Yes, Sir, oh Daddy, I'm going to come," he mewled, in response to his boyfriend’s question. Aiden jerked his dick three more times, fingers working until he finally came, hard, over his knuckles with a drawn out moan. "Hannibal-!"

Hearing him and seeing the way Aiden’s beautiful body twisted and writhed before him was enough to pull the orgasm from the doctor’s body, and thick, creamy streams of ejaculate shot up his belly and across his chest as his groaned out his release. “Oh Aiden, you’re an absolute vision, extraordinary in every way,” he panted, looking at the screen with love in his eyes.

"I love you," Aiden panted, pulling out his fingers and grabbing a tissue to wipe himself clean. Seeing his refined beloved lose himself that way was sexy as fuck, and he just couldn't wait until he was back home. "You are too, and the bed has been too lonely without you. I know I coulda slept with Adam and Nigel but I didn't want to impose on them, and I miss you. When will ya be home?" he asked, picking the phone up and bringing it close to his flushed, pouty face.

Hannibal retrieved a towel next to him he’d laid out before the call and used it to wipe himself off, finally picking the phone back up to hold it closer to his face. “Not soon enough. Three more days, beloved. I promise, I will make it up to you when I return. And this  _ is  _ for the best, for both of us, for all of us.”

"I suppose I can wait three more days," Aiden said, batting big blue eyes at Hannibal through the phone. He continued to watch his love's every move, taking him in as if he was the most handsome man he'd ever seen, because to him, he was. "I know it's for the best, my love, but I can't wait to see you. I've been sketching again, a portrait of you, on a throne and me at your feet."

Hannibal looked down at the screen, at his handsome boy, smiling proudly. “That sounds like something we should have in the living room, or perhaps the bedroom. I can’t wait to see it, beloved. Now that we can publish you internationally, with no legal restraints, I will get you better representation. I know art dealers around Baltimore that will covet your work. I plan to get you your own show, as well.”

Aiden couldn't stop jumping up and down a bit, still seated on the bed. His eyes widened, and he grinned from ear to ear. "Really?! That is...wow, thank you, baby, I would really like that, and--" he trailed off, getting a mischievous look to his eyes. "Did you mean my drawing should be in the bedroom, or an  _ actual _ throne, because I think you would be hot on a throne, love."

Hannibal smirked at that. “I  _ did _ mean your drawing should be in the bedroom, however I would not be opposed to having a throne. I may be able to procure one from one of my antique dealers. That would be...adventurous,” he said. He imagined how sinful Aiden would look in his lap on such a piece of furniture, or lounging on luxurious pillows at his feet, or in any number of debauched positions. Yes, he was definitely getting a throne for the master bedroom.

"Oh good," Aiden smiled, licking his lips. "I would serve you any day, Daddy." In the other room, he heard Adam and Nigel doing something, but he couldn't be sure what and likewise he was growing hungry. "I don't want to go, but I think I should, I need to eat and clean up, but I love you and, again, am anxiously awaiting your return, love."

“I’ll be home soon, beloved. Good night, I love you,” Hannibal said.

"Ok, goodnight, love," Aiden said and blew Hannibal a kiss, ending the facetime chat reluctantly. Once he was done, he put the phone down and got up to get his boxers back on, padding down the hall to find Nigel and Adam. "Where are you guys?"

Nigel was in glasses, naked beneath a blanket in the bedroom, reading a book Adam had given him by Carl Sagan. Adam was curled at his side, with his head pressed against Nigel’s furry chest, likewise naked under the covers.

“Aiden, we’re in the bedroom,” Adam called out, lifting his head.

“Oh, there you both are,” Aiden grinned, and stood in the doorway, leaning against it. “I just had a video chat with Hannibal and he’ll be back in a couple of days. You going to bed already?”

“We are in bed, Aiden,” Adam said, not sure how they could be going to bed if they were already in it.

“Yes, I just meant, are you guys going to sleep?” Aiden asked, grinning, and then looking at Nigel as he neared.

Nigel knew that dewy-pink sheen over Aiden’s neck and chest and the rose in his cheek meant he’d very likely been having phone sex with Hannibal - not to mentioned they’d  both  _ heard _ some suspicious noises from the master bedroom. He smirked at Aiden and cocked an eyebrow. “Not exactly yet darling. Just relaxing right now. Did you want to…”

"If I'm not interrupting," Aiden said, and smirked back walking over to the other side of Nigel and slipped into bed. Adam smiled over at Aiden, still curled up with his boyfriend and laid his head back down where it had been.

"This is nice, just lonely in my room without Hannibal," Aiden sighed, and snuggled into Nigel, looking up at him.

Nigel turned his head towards Aiden and kissed his forehead, wrapping his arm around him and tucking him close to his chest. “You know you’re always welcome with us, love,” he said, full lips curled into a smile.

Aiden hummed, and closed his eyes, breathing in Nigel's scent, trailing his fingers through his chest hair, and over to Adam's hand where he squeezed affectionately. His brother was starting to doze and it only added to his comfort. "Love you both."

"I love you too, Aiden, and Nigel," Adam said, sleepily, hooking a leg over Nigel's thigh.

“And I adore you both, my beauties,” Nigel whispered as they all drifted into a sweet, warm sleep.

***

A few days passed and today Aiden woke up and dressed, wearing tight fitting grey dress pants and a sea-blue dress shirt-- one Hannibal had gotten him that matched his eyes-- with the first couple of buttons undone. He wanted to look nice for his love's homecoming and he hardly ever dressed up so he hoped the elegant doctor would like it.

The boy padded into the kitchen, smelling breakfast and leaned against the counter looking at Nigel. He heard the shower, so he knew Adam was getting ready too. "Mornin' sexy," he smirked, batting his lashes to show off. "Smells de-lish..."

Nigel greeting Aiden by sliding an arm around his waist and slipping his hand down to his round backside, squeezing lightly. He brushed his lips under his ear and kissed him. “Yes, you do,” he chuckled. “Fuck, you look gorgeous today. Hannibal’s going to be happy to be home.”

Aiden smirked, looking up at Nigel and then kissed him back. "Yeah? You like it? Thought I'd go for less of a ‘starving artist’ look and try a more ‘handsome and well-known author’ aesthetic." The young man chuckled, trailing his hands down the Romanian's chest, batting long lashes coyly. "It'll be good to have him home, but I've enjoyed time with you and Adam too, just so ya know. And thanks, you look as hot as you always do, Daddy."

“He’ll definitely approve. I know I do.”

The sound of a car door closing in the driveway alerted them all to Hannibal’s arrival. A few minutes later, the door opened and closed and the doctor walked in.

“Aiden,” he said, smiling as soon as he laid eyes on the young man.

Aiden was already on his way to greet Hannibal when he heard the door and he greeted him with both arms going around his neck and ruby lips pressing right against fuller ones. "Hannibal, my love, I've missed you," he said, breathlessly, each word punctuated with a kiss, big blue eyes staring with unbridled love. "You looks so good, and smell amazing, don't ever leave me again, Daddy!"

Hannibal beamed down at Aiden and kissed him eagerly, before stepping back to survey him. “You look magnificent - more than I remember, even while I was away. Oh how I’ve missed you,” he said, pulling the young man back into his arms. “And Nigel, Adam...Wonderful to see you both again,” he added, smiling at his twin and Aiden’s sweet-faced younger brother.

"I dressed up for you," Aiden grinned, confidently, though Hannibal had been the one to buy it for him. He leaned into his boyfriend, unwilling to let go and looked over at Adam, who had come out from his shower, wearing Nigel's dog shirt and some sweats.

"Hi, Hannibal, I'm glad you made it back safely," Adam said, and walked over to hug the doctor from the side, pecking his cheek before smiling at Aiden and then walking back over to Nigel.  

Hannibal smiled warmly at Adam. “Thank you, Adam. I'm glad to be home.”

Nigel patted Hannibal on the back and pulled him into a hug. “I didn't want you to have to cook when you're just fresh from the road, so I hope you don't mind but I did some cooking myself. Made some traditional Romanian food.”  

"Yes love, Nigel made us Romanian breakfast," Aiden added, still clinging to Hannibal like a lifeline. "I didn't help because I was getting ready, but it smells good. Doesn't it Adam?"

"It does, and I can eat this, Nigel has made it before for me, back when he was staying at my old place." Adam said, with a nod.

Hannibal sniffed the air and smiled. “It does smell very good. I’m impressed, Nigel. Thank you,” he rubbed his twin’s back warmly and followed him into the dining room.

Nigel smiled back at his brother and then looked at Adam. “Darling, would you set the table with Aiden, please?” He asked.

"Okay, Nigel" Adam smiled, watching the twins for a moment and then tugged Aiden with him over to the cabinets to get the dishes. Aiden grabbed Adam's ass, when they were alone, and pressed him against the counter. "I'll have to come see you later, brother," he purred, and licked a long strip up the nape of Adam's neck.

Adam moaned, quietly, his breath hitching. "Mm, Aiden, later, we have to set the table."

"Yeah, I know, sorry, couldn't resist," the wilder brother chuckled and then started helping Adam get everything setup.

Hannibal sat down as Nigel poured a glass of wine he’d had breathing on the table. “How was Canada?” He asked.

“It was a lot of boring psychobabble, frankly, but good to rub shoulders with Crawford’s team, and they all seemed reasonably impressed, of course. Academics do tend to be the easiest to manipulate. A few locals who have heard of my dinner parties and begged an invite to my nest soiree,” Hannibal replied, smoothing the soft wool fabric of his trousers and picking up the glass to inhale the aroma of the liquid, not yet tasting it.

Nigel grinned. “I can’t wait to witness one of these parties firsthand someday, watch you work your magic. I’m sure you have them eating out of your hand, so to speak. God, what would they think of Aiden? I am sure they’d be hypnotized by him and his art.”

“A living, breathing Caravaggio like Aiden, yes, they will be enchanted I’m sure.” Hannibal chuckled, looking up as he saw the boys come in with plates and silverware. The food was already in serving bowls and plates on the table.

Aiden and Adam each set down the plates and silverware in front of their own boyfriend; they sat down at the table almost in sync and smiled at the two older men. Aiden was the first to speak. "Were you two just talking about me in here, hm?" he grinned, glancing between the pair as Adam listened and rubbed his foot playfully along Nigel's calf.

Hannibal winked at Aiden a bit playfully, feeling relaxed finally now that he was with his beloved family. “Indeed we were, Mylimasis. Just talking about how it’s about time I threw a dinner party and perhaps showed off some of your art to my colleagues. I think they’d be enchanted by both you and your work, love.”

"Really? Thank you, baby," Aiden beamed, blushing at the wink and at the idea. He leaned over to peck the corner of Hannibal's tempting mouth and then moved back to right his posture. "I think that would be great! Oh god, what will I wear? No...that's not important. I need to decide which pieces to show."

Adam, still flirting with Nigel, snapped out of it long enough to offer his brother a smile. "You will hopefully wear clothing Aiden. I don't think being nude would be appropriate." He was, of course, joking.

Aiden burst out laughing, and gently shoved his brother. "Can you picture it? Me walking out naked in the middle of the dinner party?"

Nigel’s eyes flitted between the two boys and back over at Hannibal, who was focused completely on Aiden, fixed with a look of raw lust. Ah yes, how well he knew that expression. It was Hannibal however who spoke up. “Yes, I can indeed picture that Aiden, though it would be entirely too much even for that crowd. Maybe you should reserve that show for us.”

“Yes, Aiden, I’m with Hannibal on that. Didn’t you say you had a tailor, the one you had make me that navy suit?”

“I did. We’ll have him fit Aiden when the time comes. Adam too.”

Aiden couldn't keep his eyes off of Hannibal either. He wanted him and badly, the skype calls hadn't been nearly enough. "I'll show you soon then, love," he grinned, sweeping his bubblegum tongue over his rosy lips. He did look at Nigel for just fleeting moment and offered him a wink in acknowledgement before turning back to the doctor.  "And sure, that works. I could use a new suit. How about you Adam?"

Adam nodded. "I like suits, the one I have is not as nice as the suits you have Hannibal. Thank you." He turned his attention back to Nigel and started eating his breakfast.

Nigel piped up. “Adam’s suit is a little too big on him. I think it was his father’s. We need to get you a tailored one, darling. I’ll take your measurements though,” Nigel smirked at the boy, not exactly open to the idea of someone else taking the boy’s inseam.

"It was," Adam agreed, after he swallowed. "This is really good, Nigel, and okay, you can take my measurements." He smiled at Nigel and then to Hannibal, before resting his bare foot over his boyfriend's as he ate.

Aiden looked at Nigel and smirked, knowing just why Nigel wanted to be the one to do it. "Yeah this is very good, Nigel." The sassy boy winked at the Romanian but licked his lips when he looked back at Hannibal, thinking how badly he wanted his Doctor out of those clothes and in their bed. He also wondered what the elegant man would think about his and Adam’s new bond. “You fellas going to eat or what?”

Nigel chuckled and dug in, as did Hannibal, and Hannibal nodded, swallowing and savoring the food thoroughly. “You’ve picked up some good habits. This is amazing, Nigel, thank you.”

“Of course, glad you like it. Adam and I were going to go do a few errands after breakfast and give you two some privacy just, you know, letting you know,” he said, winking salaciously at his twin, who cocked his brow in answer.

“How generous of you, Nigel. Thank you,” he grinned, looking over at Aiden lustfully. “I think we both appreciate that.”

"That we do," Aiden grinned and licked his lips as he looked at Hannibal, though he didn't mind if Nigel and Adam had stayed. In fact, having them hear would be kind of hot. Nonetheless, he just wanted some alone time with his beloved doctor. The wild boy looked at Adam who was still silently eating, and then stole another glance to Nigel as he ate his own food with gusto. "Don't be gone too long though."

“We won’t, darling,” Nigel smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Nigel and Adam left for their outing, Aiden and Hannibal had their reunion; a passionate evening of lovemaking and affection. Little did they know that the other pair were having a similar time of their own. 

 ***

A week passed and Aiden, as well as Adam were both measured for tailored suits, although Nigel had kept his word and had taken Adam's measurements himself. Both boys were dressed and working on the finishing touches of their looks for the dinner party Hannibal was throwing for Aiden.

It wasn't entirely a party, as it was only two additional guests, a potential publisher, Frederick Chilton and an acclaimed art critic, Anthony Dimmond. A couple, as it were, and the shaggy haired boy was anxious to see what they thought of his work.

"How do I look, love?" Aiden asked, walking over to Hannibal as he fumbled with the tie. "And for the love of god, will you help me with this?"

Hannibal walked Aiden over to the mirror by the dresser in front of their bed and moved in front of him, sliding his long fingers around his neck to tie it skillfully. When it was perfectly knotted, he ran his hands through the boy’s silky curls; there was no putting order to them, and yet they looked perfect exactly as they were, wild and loose around his face, and the soft smoothness of his jawline made him look at least a decade younger. Even still, the suit on him was absolutely striking, the young man looking like a model straight off the runway. Hannibal turned him around to face the mirror, standing behind him, a proud smile on his face. “You look so handsome, Aiden,” he said softly.

Aiden grinned, and smoothed out his jacket, looking at Hannibal once he had in the reflection. "I do look pretty good, huh?" The boy leaned back into his lover and turned his to nuzzle under his jaw. "Thanks and you look really handsome, edible. Wish we had more time and I'd show you just how much." He turned around and hooked his arms around the doctor's shoulders, leaned up to kiss his perfect mouth, twice. "I just hope they'll like my work. I'm a little nervous about it." 

Hannibal kissed the back of Aiden’s neck and fixed his own tie in the mirror. “They will love you, Mylimasis. I’ve prepared a delicious dinner, that will set the mood perfectly. Come now, let’s go down,” he said, squeezing Aiden’s flank and leading him downstairs.

Nigel was already in the living room waiting and looking sharp in his new dark grey suit with matching solid grey shirt and tie, long hair slicked back and combed perfectly. He was leaning against the fireplace waiting, drinking a glass of wine. “Well, you clean up nicely,” he said with a grin as he saw Aiden come down.

"Same goes to you," Aiden smirked back, and kissed Hannibal's lips to thank him for the compliment. He walked over to Nigel and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, giving him a peck also and letting his doctor tend to dinner if he needed to. He leaned up and whispered into his ear, though it was for show and not actually a secret of course. "I'd like to have you fuck me in this outfit, Daddy." 

Nigel ran his hand down the front of Aiden’s body and rubbed the boy’s cock through his dress trousers, gripping him and squeezing boldly. “That so, darling? We may have to arrange that later.”

At that moment, Adam walked in, equally handsome, though much softer in his look, and smiled at Nigel, his heart racing, noticing how Aiden purred his response to the Romanian. He took a moment first to walk over and kiss Hannibal. "Everyone looks very appealing and dinner smells very good." 

Hannibal returned Adam’s kiss, pulling him closer around his waist. “The suit fits you perfectly, Adam. You look good enough to ravish, dear boy,” he said in a very low voice, kissing below Adam's ear as he whispered and nipped lightly at the soft lobe. “Perhaps later?”

"O-okay," Adam breathed, blushing  with a nod. "Thank you.” The younger brother released Hannibal the same time Aiden released Nigel and the two brothers met in the middle, silently checking the other out. The sexual tension became palpable, until the shaggy haired artist broke it, by trailing his fingers down the edges of Adam's suit coat. "Lookin' good, Adam," he winked and then walked over to Hannibal. He looked over his shoulder to see Adam go right to Nigel, arms going around his waist.

"What time will everyone be here?" Aiden asked, pressing against Hannibal.

“Seven. Nigel, you opened the wine to let it breathe, I see, thank you,” Hannibal said, looking at the glass his twin held. 

Nigel grinned. He’d silently watched the interaction between Adam and Aiden, and cleared his throat before taking another sip. “Yes I did. These guys should be pretty impressed between the food, the drink and our Aiden’s work.”

"Aww, thanks," Aiden grinned, but he meant it. and was blushing from the praise. "So what can Adam and I do to help, love?" the older brother asked, looking up at Hannibal through his lashes.

"It's ten minutes until seven, we really should make sure everything is in order and ready," Adam agreed, nervous about meeting the new people. 

Nigel rubbed Adam’s shoulders, sensing the tension, and guided him to the table. “Help me set out the silverware, and then you can have some wine darling,” he suggested, knowing the alcohol would ease his nerves.

Hannibal agreed. “Yes, everything is ready just to set the table and take the food out of the oven. Thank you for your help.”

Aiden walked over and poured everyone a glass of wine, handing one to Adam, who took it with a smile. "Thank you," he said, sipping the wine and then helped Nigel set the table.

As they did that, Aiden handed Hannibal his wine and then went to make sure that his work was displayed properly. "Ok, love," he began, sipping from his glass. "All we need now is for the guests to arrive. Dinner smells wonderful, by the way. I'm famished."

No sooner than the table had been set and the words had been uttered, the doorbell rang. Adam, who was sitting down in his regular chair now, looked up and sighed. "They're here."

Hannibal strolled to the front door and opened it. “Mr. Chilton, Mr Dimmond, very punctual. Please come in,” he greeting, extending his hand to shake that if the two men at the door. 

Frederick Chilton entered first, a fussy and peculiar smile on his lips. He was middle-aged, well dressed in a tailored, double breasted, camel colored cashmere suit. He acknowledged the doctor with a dismissive hand shake, walking into the foyer with an air of entitlement. “Good evening, Hannibal. Thank you for the invitation. We're eager to meet this artist of yours.” 

Anthony Dimmond walked in, a charming smile on his face, dressed in tailored slacks, a maroon silk shirt, gray vest, and black blazer on top of that. His mostly dark, salt and peppery hair was brushed to the side, and a matching scarf was wrapped around his neck. "Well, well, what an exquisite home. One might say this place is a work of art, all on its own. Pleased to meet you, all of you," he grinned, extending his hand to Hannibal as he quirked a brow and looked at the other three men. "It seems rather progressive of you all, quite Mesopotamian, if nothing else. Ah, but listen to me, prattling on." 

Nigel shook both men’s hands, though he knew right fucking away he didn’t like either of them. All the same, if it meant they could help Aiden, he’d be civil and try and overlook the bullshit. “Mesopotamian?” he asked with an arched brow as the men greeted Aiden and Adam in turns. 

"Yes, in ancient Mesopotamia and Assyria, it was considered quite normal and frequently practiced by rulers and layfolk alike," Anthony offered, with a cunning grin, brow arched suggestively. He ignored his partner, Frederick, and continued conversing with the twins. "King Darius had several wives as well as stock of some three hundred and sixty royal concubines." Anthony chuckled, and then leaned closer to Nigel and Hannibal. "You haven't anymore hiding have you? The two you have are quite lovely young men as it is."

Hannibal set his jaw at the words from Dimmond. Quite crude, and while historically accurate, he didn’t care for the insinuation. All the same, he smoothly brushed over the familiarity, as he saw Nigel’s dark eyes flare at Dimmond. Seeking to speak up before his first twin did, he stepped between them and offered wine. “It’s only the four of us here. Aiden’s work is the reason for the invitation, however, but we thought first a good meal was in order. Perhaps some wine to start us off, gentlemen?” Hannibal said, handing each of them a glass. 

Nigel knew what Hannibal was doing and swallowed back what he wanted to say, remaining silent and taking the wine in hand. 

"I'm Aiden," the artist suddenly said, before Anthony could reply to Hannibal. He extended his hand, not at all liking the way that  _ Dimmond _ prick was whispering to his lovers before. "It's my art you'll be seeing." He offered him a smile and shook his hand, letting go to then offer it to Frederick Chilton with a smile. "Nice to meet both of you and this is my brother, Adam.”

“N-nice to meet you,” Adam said, his eyes down at the table, his hand fiddling with a crease in his suit pants as both boys waited for one or both of their guests to address them. 

“A pleasure to meet you both. A charming little family,” Anthony said, and then canted his head as he looked at Adam, who didn’t look back at him. “Thank you, Doctor Lecter, for the wine, and dinner does smell lovely, I must admit. What are we having?” 

Hannibal nodded. “I will show you. If you will excuse me, I’ll bring the first course. Please, sit down,” he invited, gesturing for everyone to find a place at the dining room table. 

Nigel pulled out a chair for Adam and took a seat next to him protectively, not at all liking the overly curious looks either of the men were giving the boys. 

“Nigel, what is it you do?” Chilton asked, pulling a chair out for Anthony before sitting himself as well.

“I’m a businessman,” the Romanian answered in a curt, clipped voice.

“Oh, that sounds fascinating, Nigel, what kind of business?” Anthony asked, looking over and winking, when he felt Adam glance his way. He turned back to the Romanian as he sipped his wine, and then sat it down. “I don’t mean to pry. I can tell you’re a man who keeps his cards close to his chest.”

“You  _ are _ prying. Your question implies that. If you don’t want to violate Nigel’s privacy then maybe you shouldn’t ask, Mister Dimmond,” Adam spoke up, not fond of the man. He turned to his boyfriend and squeezed his arm as Aiden chuckled. 

Nigel smirked at that and leaned towards Adam to kiss his cheek. “It’s alright Adam. Yes, Mr Dimmond you do seem curious, but we are getting to know each other, aren’t we? I come from Romania. I owned restaurants there before I moved here with my brother. I’ve only been here a short while, but am looking to invest in real estate here too, likely get back into the restaurant business again,” he said plainly. It was of course all true, though the businesses were of course “fronts” for his less legal activities. 

Hannibal emerged from the kitchen at that moment with a platter of oysters. “For our appetizer tonight, we have oysters with bacon mignonette,” he said with a flourish. “Made with champagne vinegar and seasoned with fresh dill and crushed peppercorns. We also have a sweet potato crostini with goat cheese, pear and thyme.” He set the plates on the table and took a seat between Aiden and Adam, leaning in towards Adam. “The potatoes are ones you tried once before, you enjoyed. I won’t be offended if you pass on the oysters my dear,” he said quietly.

Adam nodded and placed his hand on Hannibal's thigh. "Thank you. I don't think I would like oysters," he answered, with a whisper back. He was glad Hannibal understood and also happy Nigel hadn't lost his temper. The boy began to work on eating the potatoes, humming as he looked over to see Aiden was doing the same.

Anthony smiled over at his companion and then looked at Hannibal, watching the interactions with an amused expression. "You've outdone yourself Doctor Lecter. I don't know where I'm going to put all of this food," he said, placing his hand over his trim stomach briefly and then started to eat. 

“Be sure to save room for the main course, Anthony. I've made roast beef tenderloin with cognac butter, carrot mash with creme fraiche, and shredded Brussel sprouts with slow fried shallots,” Hannibal said, raising his pale brows before partaking of an oyster himself delicately. “I’ve also prepared a conchigli al forno with cheese for Adam and our vegetarian guest Frederick.”

"I wouldn't dare miss the rest," Anthony grinned, eating an oyster. He placed his hand on his companions thigh and rubbed, as if to signal impending mirth. "Oysters, as I'm sure you know, are an aphrodisiac, Doctor Lecter. Tell me, is it that kind of party?" 

Hannibal looked up, mildly amused at Dimmond’s unadulterated candor. Nigel, however, was decidedly not as charmed. “It isn’t, not by a fucking long shot,” he said coldly, his gaze fixed on the younger man. 

Chilton scrambled to try and smooth things over, and reached over to squeeze Anthony’s thigh under the table. “I appreciate the thoughtfulness of the vegetarian selections you have made, Hannibal. Quite delicious so far. I've heard rumors of your stunning dinner parties and if this is a sampling, what a treat they must be, indeed,” he said, looking anxiously with a tense smile between the men. 

“Thank you, Frederick. I'm glad you're enjoying it. One of my great pleasures in life is bringing such delight to my guests. Nourish the belly, nourish the soul,” he smiled warmly.

Adam wasn't sure what Anthony had meant by 'that kind of party' but given the tone of Nigel's words, the smirk on Anthony's face and the scowl on Aiden's he could tell something was amiss. He began to rock, just slightly, back and forth in his chair, no longer eating as he grew more uncomfortable. 

Aiden subtly nudged Hannibal, when he noticed Adam, but knew Nigel was there anyways. "Yes, it's really good, love. Thank you." 

Nigel cleared his throat and continued eating in silence. As they finished, Hannibal rose and gathered the plates. “I shall return with the main courses,” he said. Chilton stood with him. “I can help carry the dishes in, Doctor Lecter,” he offered, and Hannibal nodded his assent.

In the kitchen, Chilton apologized hastily. “Dimmond has an impulsive tongue and loves to start drama, but he's harmless. I'm sorry for his lack of manners,” the man said. 

“Nigel can be hot headed but he is a very good man at heart. We are brothers, and it may be unconventional, but we've made a very happy family for ourselves in each other. That's what is important. And, our Aiden is a budding talent in the art world,” Hannibal replied, handing some plates to Chilton to carry. 

He took them and nodded. “Eager to see his work, after this amazing meal you've made.” They walked back into the dining room and set the plates down.

Aiden had taken Adam into the other room, to help calm him when no one else did, and wrapped him in his arms, pressing him close to his chest. “Adam, it’s okay, alright? That Anthony fuck is just an arrogant asshole.” 

Adam didn’t say anything and just breathed in his brother’s scent, letting his face rest on his chest as he started to relax. After a moment, he looked up at Aiden and nodded. “Okay, I-I just didn’t want there to be a fight.”

“There won’t be, don’t worry about it. Let’s go eat - Hannibal made you something you like - and then afterwards, I’ll show them my work so they can get the hell out and back to where they came from,” Aiden assured, and since they were out of view of their guests, he leaned in to kiss his lips softly, once, and smiled.

“Okay, Aiden,” Adam breathed, giving a small smile and then walked back into the dining room to sit down. 

Aiden looked over at Hannibal and Nigel, giving them a look to signal that everything was fine now, before taking his seat again. “Sorry about that fellas, needed a word with my brother alone for a sec. Where were we?”

“I was serving the the tenderloin, vegetables and pasta. Frederick and Adam, I recommend you remain with your white wine, but for those of us partaking in the red meat, I have a 2010 Chateau Margaux Bordeaux blend that I have been dearly wanting to open. Nigel’s had a sample and you approve, did you not?”

“Spectacular, Hannibal. I can’t tell you anything about the bouquet or any of that, but it’s delicious,” Nigel replied dryly, finally relaxing under the delicious smells wafting through the dining room now from Hannibal’s cooking.

Chilton made an impressed little huff. “That’s a thousand dollar bottle of wine, if my memory serves me correctly, Hannibal. We are incredibly honored.”

“What good is wine if not enjoyed amongst friends? Let’s toast, to friends, and to Aiden’s immense talent and future success,” Hannibal said, holding his glass up and smiling. He reached for Aiden’s hand and kissed his knuckles affectionately.

Aiden smiled, blushing and raised his glass, though he wasn't entirely sure if he should given it was a toast in his honor. He looked around the room, at Adam, who was calm, then winked at Nigel, breezed past the guests and landed on Hannibal. "To friends," he said, and clinked Hannibal's glass quietly as Adam did the same with Nigel's.

"Yes, to friends and to the delightful young Aiden," Anthony grinned, holding his tongue for now on anymore sassy remarks. He raised his glass and clinked it with Frederick's before taking a sip and eyeing everyone over the glass. 

Adam dug into his fancy macaroni and cheese, after he'd taken a small drink of his wine, keeping his head down save for the occasional glance at his family. "It's really good, thank you."

Chilton smiled at Adam, admiring his rosy cheeks. “What do you do, Adam? Are you artistically inclined like your brother?” he asked. His eyes flickered back and forth between Nigel and Adam,  curious about the dynamic between them, how harsh and rough Nigel was in contrast to the reserved, seemingly shy young man. 

Looking up from his food, almost not even having heard Chilton, Adam shook his head. He glanced at the man's shoulder and swallowed the bite he'd been chewing. "I do a lot of things," he answered, stoically, though not sarcastically. He didn't find the man to be as offputting as Anthony, though really all he wanted to do was eat, so they both would leave. He reminded himself it would be rude to say that and then continued. "I am not an artist, Doctor Chilton."

Nigel interceded quickly, sensing Adam’s discomfort. “Adam’s an engineer. He works for a cutting edge mobile communications company. Works on satellites, broadband communications, science shit. He’s smart as fuck,” the Romanian smiled proudly at Adam and took a bite of his meat. 

Adam smiled at Nigel, blushing at the praise from his boyfriend. It really helped. He liked focusing on him and not on the two unwanted guests. The boy forced himself to look over at Chilton, still not meeting his gaze and nodded. "Those are things I do, as my Nigel explained." He then went back to eating without another word.

"Fascinating," Anthony stated, drawing out the accented word with praise after swallowing the bite he'd been chewing. "Adam, I don't mean to impose but are you on the spectrum? I once dated a man who was, and he was equally brilliant though not nearly as beautiful." He smiled over at Nigel, and then added as Adam shook his head yes but kept eating, "No disrespect, of course."  

Nigel set his fork down on the table and looked at Anthony coldly. He’d had enough, absolutely enough of this self-satisfied, runty little cunt. “No disrespect meant, but I don’t believe that is any of your motherfucking business now, is it? Don’t you think that’s a bit fucking rude to ask someone at polite fucking dinner? What the fuck difference does it make? All that matters is Adam has an IQ about a hundred times higher than yours. I suggest you shut your fucking face about him before I take care of that particular problem for you,” he said in a very quiet, calm voice. 

“Nigel,” Hannibal said cautiously. “Please don’t be rude to our guests. I’m sure he meant no harm. Dimmond, Adam is, but we hardly consider it appropriate to discuss at dinner if it’s all the same to you?”

Unphased and amused more than anything, Anthony looked over at Hannibal and smiled. "Of course, I often speak my mind openly, and in any setting. However, Nigel, Adam, Aiden, and you as well, Doctor Lecter, my apologies," he said, though it didn't truly sound sincere. He resumed eating and gave his companion a look.

"It's okay," Adam said, quietly, and rubbed Nigel's leg under the table to show his appreciation. He leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. "I love you, Nigel. He'll be gone soon." 

Hannibal briefly entertained what sort of meal he might serve Dimmond in. Perhaps a souvlaki, skewered on kebobs. But for now, they needed his services, so it would wait. “Quite alright. Tell us, anything new and exciting in the artworld in Baltimore? We are curious if there’s a market and interest.”  

"It is expanding, yes," Anthony answered, dabbing his mouth with the napkin provided. He took a sip of his wine, looking around the table and then let his gaze rest back onto Hannibal's. "Most of what I've seen has been lackluster. It lacks...imagination, however I am hopeful that young Aiden here has something more pleasing to offer."

Aiden looked up, a small smirk on his face which spread into a grin. "I hope I won't disappoint you, Mister Dimmond."

The six men finished eating and Hannibal cleared the table gracefully, nodding for Aiden to lead them into the living room to view his work. He entered the room a moment later with another bottle of wine to refresh everyone’s glasses. 

“As you can see, he has a variety of work in his portfolio, with some publications already completed. I find his studies of wolves particularly compelling,” Hannibal said, picking up an issue of one of Aiden’s graphic novels entitled “The Lady in the Lake” and handing it to Dimmond. 

Dimmond smiled at Aiden, not letting the confrontation with Nigel detour his original intention for coming. He eyes the novel, and thumbed through it. "This is very good work, Aiden," he said, and then showed his publisher boyfriend, Chilton. "Look darling, I think we would do well to take him on. Wouldn't you agree?"

Chilton took the book and looked through it, nodding as he thumbed through the pages. “These illustrations are astonishing, and the graphic novel market is picking up interest, especially online. I think we’d love to see you do larger paintings too, if you have the desire someday, but with the material you already have, yes there is definitely a market,” he said.

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Aiden’s shoulder. “Excellent. I think we’d love to discuss the terms of a contract then if you are serious, perhaps later in the week at my office.” he took a sip of his wine and squeezed the boy’s shoulders. 

Aiden nodded, smiling happily as he wrapped his arm around Hannibal's waist. The dinner had been...awkward, but this was making up for it all. "Thanks, count me in," he beamed, looking over behind to two guests to see Adam and Nigel smiling as well. "I'm pretty excited to get something going."

Anthony grinned, and took the book from Chilton, handing it off to the boy. He looked at Hannibal and nodded. "Yes, we're very serious. I'll contact you in a day or so to set up a time for the meeting. We should get going, hate to eat and run but I suspect your family has much to discuss. It was a lovely evening." He took Chilton's hand after shaking Hannibal's and Aiden's, turning around to Nigel and Adam. 

"Gentlemen, likewise a pleasure," Anthony said, with a smile, taking the last sip of his wine and then handed it to Adam, who'd had his hand out to take the empty glass. "Thank you, and good evening."

Hannibal saw the men out and finally closed the door behind them with a sigh. “Well, that went well,” he said with a look at Nigel.

“Thank fucking god they’re gone. Insufferable, rude fucking...the cut of that Dimmond cunt. If it wasn’t for Aiden…” he said, sliding his arms around Adam from behind and kissing him. 

"I did not like them very much," Adam agreed, and leaned back into Nigel, stroking his boyfriend's strong forearms with his fingertips. 

"Arrogant assholes," Aiden agreed, and walked over to wrap himself around Hannibal. He kissed up his neck, playfully. "But as long as they help me out, I don't have to like them. Thank you love, for having them over."

“Anything for you, Mylimasis,” Hannibal said, kissing Aiden on the lips. “I think we’ll be able to make a good deal with them and you stand to make a name for yourself with this partnership. And should they not make good on their promises, well, we can certainly cut ties,” he said pointedly, casting a small knowing look at his boy. 

Aiden kissed Hannibal again, looking into his eyes as he held onto his shoulders, fingers laced behind his boyfriend's neck. "Yes, that we can," he smirked, with a chuckle and then rubbed their noses together. "Hopefully we won't have to though. That would seem like a waste, or well, it would be an inconvenience to have to go through that again." 

 


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Aiden and Adam were left to themselves as Nigel was out looking at potential restaurant properties to buy and Hannibal was taking care of a couple of new patients. With breakfast long over, Adam was on his laptop on the sofa, and Aiden was sketching in the other room. 

The older brother finished his the work he planned on showing Chilton and Dimmond, then stood up, shuffling lazily into the living room. 

"Whatcha doing, Adam?" 

Adam looked up from his laptop. "There's a new space launch planned." 

"Is there? Cool," Aiden said, grinning as he sat down next to his brother, eyeing his NASA shirt and khakis. He, himself, was just in boxer briefs.

"Yes," Adam answered, wondering if maybe he'd been unclear the first time, since Aiden had to ask a second. He went back to looking at his laptop.

Aiden sighed, rubbing his scruffy jaw. He was bored. Whatever could he do to pass the time? With a smirk, he hooked his arm around Adam's shoulders and leaned over to look at the screen. "Hm, that is fascinating, but yanno what might be even more interesting?"

"I'm not good with guessing, Aiden," Adam said, though not unkindly. 

Chuckling, Aiden gently closed the laptop, and sat it aside. He then straddled his brother's lap and braced himself with his hands on his shoulders. "We could fuck around..."

"Oh," Adam said, quietly, finding the idea was very intriguing indeed. "Do you think that Nigel and Hannibal would be upset?"

"No, I mean we're all in this together right? You remember the agreement don't you?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok, so do ya wanna, then?" Aiden asked, pressing their faces together. 

"Yes. I am becoming sexually aroused."

"Thank fuck for that."

Aiden pulled off Adam's shirt, and put it over the sofa, and started to kiss him, slowly, tasting his sibling's warm mouth with a groan. He rolled his hips, cock straining through his boxer briefs and pushed Adam to his back. The wild artist climbed in between the other’s legs once he'd shimmied out of his underwear and sat back on his feet, looking at him. 

Adam inhaled, taking off his pants and boxers also, letting his brother put them over the couch. Once he was naked also, he pulled Aiden back over him.

"You like this, don't you?" Aiden grinned, and started humping, sliding their cocks together as he kissed Adam's neck, and licked back to his lips.

Adam gripped Aiden's ass, keeping them closer as he started to sweat, pink dick leaking pre-come from the tip as his breath picked up in tempo. "Aiden, oh yes, I want..."

"What do you want, hm?" Aiden panted, letting his cock rest between the cleft of the younger man's ass, sucking his chin then biting his lips. 

***

Hannibal came home and walked straight into the kitchen for a drink, pausing when he heard noises coming from the living room. He recognized the needy whimpers and immediately stopped what he was doing to locate the source. Nigel was not home, only Aiden and Adam, and he became curious.

Curiosity faded into shock and lust at the sight that greeted him on the couch. The two young brothers were completely nude, Aiden writhing atop Adam in an absolute vision of unashamed, wanton debauchery. He felt lightheaded from how fast the blood rushed into his cock, and he walked forward, unbuckling his belt and lowering his fly as he approached. Standing a foot away, he pulled his uncut length out and began stroking himself. “Well this is a most unexpected and beautiful sight,” he sighed roughly. 

Aiden had already gotten Adam slicked up and worked open, ready to fuck him into the couch when he was pulled from their moment to heat the zipper and then his beloved's voice. His eyes were lust blown and the second he saw Hannibal's cock in front of him, grinned. "I was bored without you, Daddy," the boy pouted, licking his lips. He reached out and tugged the older man closer, and looked up at him before taking his cock down his throat to the hilt. "Play with us, we want you too...don't we, Adam?"

"Yes," Adam answered, fisting his cock as he watched Aiden bob back and forth along the Doctor's shaft. "I would very much like for you to have sex with one or both of us, Hannibal."

Hannibal groaned, weaving his fingers into Aiden's curls, knees nearly buckling from the feel of the boy's throat on his uncut cockhead. “Both of you all to myself? What an unexpected delight.” He bent towards Adam, extending his hand to beckon him closer. “Let me taste you again, Adam.”

Adam worked out the position, noting that Aiden was on his side, flush against the couch as he took Hannibal in. So he stayed on his back and scooted closer to the edge, taking the Doctor's hand with a sultry smile. "It will be more optimal and less strenuous on your back if you get onto your knees, as I've calculated," Adam stated, his cock already leaking with anticipation. "I would like for you taste me, yes." 

Hannibal could hide a pleased smile at how practical and smart Adam was, brilliant and beautiful all in one. He lifted Aiden's chin and brought him up to kiss. He knelt in front the couch then, guiding him lower to his lap as he moved between Adam’s thighs himself to take the tip to his mouth, beginning to suckle lightly before sliding the rest inside.

The younger brother was very mathematical that way, assessing problems even in the sexual setting. Adam was thankful that Hannibal never took offense. Once he felt the doctor's warm mouth on his cock, he couldn't stop himself from crying out. It felt amazing, especially coupled with the wet slurping sounds of Aiden sucking the older man's cock. "Oh, Hannibal-"

Hannibal swirled his tongue around the younger boy’s cock, pressing the strong muscle down every vein and ridge as he did, up to lap at the sweet, clear fluid spilling from the tip. Even as he did so, he found himself moaning as Aiden himself worked him so well. By now, Aiden seemed to know everything that drove him to the edge and knew how to bring him right to the precipice and withdraw enough to drag his pleasure out longer and longer. It was agonizingly pleasurable. .

Aiden popped off, feeling Hannibal thickening with the promise of release and wiped his mouth, his lips swollen. "Why don't you fuck me, while I fuck Adam," he suggested, grinning lasciviously at Hannibal. "Would you like that Adam?"

"Yes," Adam breathed out, gripped Hannibal's strands, hips rolling. "Unless Hannibal has a different idea? We should let him decide, shouldn't we?" 

"Yeah, you're right," Aiden said to Aiden, stroking his cock a couple of times. "Sorry, Daddy. Who do you want to take first?"

Hannibal’s breathing was erratic and harsh as he came very close to coming down Aiden’s throat. He moaned around Adam’s length and got up, “Aiden. Yes....I’ll take Aiden, and you…” he began, looking from one boy to the next with lust filling his amber eyes. “You, take Adam.”

"Perfect," Aiden grinned and then climbed between Adam's legs, pressing them back to his brother's chest. Having worked him open, he slipped inside, groaning far too loudly, along with the younger man. "Oh fuck, Adam, you're so tight." Both boys looked at Hannibal with lust blown eyes, waiting for him to join in. "C'mon, love, I need to feel you."

Hannibal took a deep breath to steady himself, as the erotic sight of Aiden penetrating the smaller brother like that was beyond arousing. He stroked his generous length a few times, and bracing his thighs against Aiden, pushed inside deeply, a groan escaping him at the incredible tightness of the young man. “Oh god, Aiden, you’re...you’re always so tight, my beautiful one,” he moaned. 

Aiden had slathered up his hole with lube when he'd done Adam so when Hannibal pushed in, it was painless and oh so delicious. He moaned again, and started to work into his sibling and out back onto his love's cock. "Mm, Hannibal, you feel so good, and so do you Adam, fuck-"

Adam gripped Aiden's shoulders, looking between him and Hannibal, so aroused and fulfilled he could hardly fathom it. "Wow, Oh Aiden-"

Hannibal reached in front of Aiden to card his fingers through Adam’s lush, dark curls. He then brushed his lips over Aiden’s neck, sucking hard, almost brutal kisses down the slender column of skin. Their hips were all moving in sync now, finding a slow rhythm as the sweat began to build across Hannibal’s neck and chest. “Utterly perfect, my beautiful angels,” he murmured. 

"Unn Hannibal," Aiden groaned, his balls slapping into Adam's ass wetly as his own was pounded. He loved the way Hannibal took him, how he bit into his skin. It was perfect. Adam seemed to really be enjoying it too, as he was being fucked just as hard. 

"Oh, fuck," Adam cried out, never one for profanities, but he'd heard Nigel and Aiden enough and the pleasure was so immense, it just slipped out. 

Hannibal was unsurprised to hear the expletive from Adam, but could hardly say a word about it as Aiden’s tight heat seemed to suck him in. His muscular ass flexed as he worked him over, rolling his hips and increasing the pace. “Aiden, stroke Adam’s cock for me, won’t you?” He asked in a deep resonating voice. 

"Mm, yes, Daddy," Aiden grunted, canting his head back to sweep his tongue over Hannibal's lips before he face Adam again and took his cock into his hand, starting to stroke. It felt so perfect, being in the middle, fucking and being fucked. "You like that, Adam, hm? Like how I take you like this?"

"Yes, Aiden, oh, yes," Adam moaned again, heat building in his core as his brother hit his prostate perfectly. It wasn't as good as Nigel, but still very pleasurable.

Hannibal angled his hips just so, striking Aiden in just the right place, his hands gripping the boy hard as he quickened his pace. Wet and tight, Aiden’s body seemed to clutch every inch of him like a vice, and he admired how striking his engorged member looked pumping in and out of the boy’s behind. 

"I'd like Hannibal to do me now, while I have intercourse with you, Aiden," Adam managed, between kisses, warmth spreading through his body and over his skin. "If that's okay?" 

Aiden grunted, and with two more pumps spilled into his brother, moaning loudly as his hole clenched around Hannibal's cock. Perfect timing. "Yeah," he panted, licking his lips. "If that works for you, Daddy?"

Sweat dripped down the older man’s tawny skin and he grunted in agreement, straining to stave off his climax but pinching at the base of his cock. Aiden’s body felt so good, but he wanted to satisfy Adam too. He kissed the older boy before moving over to Adam. “Switch places then,” he said, smiling at him. It amazed him how Adam maintained such a wholesome innocence in spite of what they were doing. 

Adam was very methodical, and thus, thought it only fair to switch. He'd calculated it when Hannibal first arrived and down to the minute, thanks to the clock he could see on the wall behind them. "Okay," he said and once Aiden moved, the boys switched places.

Aiden spread his legs and held his arms out to his brother with a smirk, and then moaned when Adam carefully and slowly pushed in, moaning. He looked back at Hannibal and smiled, sweetly. "You can go ahead now, Hannibal, I want you to. I’m ready." 

Of course the older man was more than happy to oblige, and slipped inside Adam relatively easily after Aiden. The boy was still tight, Hannibal was after all very thick, and the pressure had the doctor crooning sweet nothings in Lithuanian and English in his ear softly. 

"Oh, Oh, Hannibal," Adam mewled, leaning his face back to catch the Doctor's mouth for a kiss as he started to slowly fuck into Aiden's sweet heat. It had been a long, long time since he'd penetrated anyone and it felt amazing, especially while being taken. 

"Shit, Adam, faster," Aiden groaned, rolling his hips to meet each inward thrust. It felt good, really good, but of course there was nothing like being fucked by Hannibal or Nigel. 

Hannibal took Adam harder, quicker, listening to Aiden’s words and pounding his younger brother in earnest, slamming into him, skin slapping against skin, the sound of their heavy pants and lovemaking echoing in the room. “Adam, your body feels exquisite, love, ahhh…” he moaned, grinding down into him.

Adam was breathing hard, sweat covering his skin in a fine mist as he was driven into, pushing him harder and faster into Aiden. It was sensory overload but in a way he didn't mind at all. "Yes, Hannibal, you feel good too," he moaned loudly, far more so than was characteristic of him during normal day to day activities. 

"Like that, Adam, fuck, just like that," Aiden hissed, digging his nails into the younger of the three's arms, pulling him down for a sloppy his ass he watched Hannibal take his brother roughly. 

Hannibal marveled at how beautifully open the two boys were to all of this, how sinful the scene was, perfect in every way. Both boys stunning and as breathtaking as anyone in a renaissance painting - perhaps even more. He pivoted up, knowing just the right way to move inside Adam to give him the most explosive climax he could. “Gorgeous ones, I can’t hold on any longer, I’m…” he huffed out, knowing he was seconds from coming.

They were in sync, it seemed, as Adam just then exploded inside of Aiden, moaning lewdly and gripping his sibling's hips. His hole clenched around Hannibal's shaft, his body trying to milk him for all he had as he trembled with pleasure. "Oh, Hannibal, Aiden-"

"That's it Adam," Aiden groaned, already having come but loved the feeling of the hot come filling him up. He met Hannibal's gaze and licked his lips. "Come on, love, come inside Adam while you look at me." 

Aiden did something to the older man, pulled at his heart and made him love like no one else had ever. At his behest, Hannibal let go, coming hard and filling Adam with his ejaculate. He cursed in Lithuanian, not intending to but he couldn’t help it.”Adam, Adam...oh Aiden…” he moaned, looking right in Aiden’s eyes as his orgasm shot through his body 

Adam and Aiden both moaned together as Hannibal cursed in his native tongue and came. It was hot as hell and left Adam boneless ontop of Aiden. 

Aiden kissed Adam, softly, stroking his hair as he smiled at Hannibal. "I love you, Hannibal. And you too Adam."

"I love you too, Aiden and also you, Hannibal. Nigel too, but he's not home for me to tell him," Adam said, panting as Aiden chuckled and held the older man's gaze.

Hannibal sat on the couch, pulling both boys to his chest to hold them. “Beautiful,” he said softly. “I love you both very much.”

*** 

The next afternoon, Aiden was lounging on the couch, head in his lap as Hannibal read and Nigel drank a beer. Adam was at work, and suddenly the boy had an idea and sat up. "You know, we three haven't had any fun together alone in a long time." He kissed Hannibal's neck,  eyeing Nigel. The wild young man had an insatiable appetite and almost limitless sex drive, especially the thought of getting to enjoy the twins on his own again. "I mean I really enjoyed fucking Adam yesterday with you Hannibal, also, when Hannibal was out of town when Nigel took us both but I think it's time we three reconnected..."

Hannibal and Nigel looked at each other at the same moment, both with eyebrows raised and the same expression of surprise. Nigel snorted with laughter and grinned at his twin. “So, I see you’ve enjoyed the pleasure of having both of them at once too? Well, well, well,” he chuckled.

“It seems you did first, Nigel, so I hardly think you can be jealous,” Hannibal advised his twin with an expression of pure amusement. He tugged on Aiden’s curls to expose his neck and kissed him. “I’m not at all opposed to a repeat of that, Mylimasis,” the doctor replied.

Nigel was just about to say something as he nodded when a buzzing started loudly from Aiden’s pocket.

Aiden groaned, having found the little exchange amusing. He'd admittedly outed them on purpose but only because he knew they all had their agreement now and it wouldn't cause issue. His phone continued to buzz and he pulled away with a sigh, pulling it out as he held his finger up to the twins. 

"Hello?" Aiden answered, tucking his feet under his ass as he sat and listened. His face dropped after a moment, and he shifted nervously but didn't let it affect his tone. 

"Yes, sir, thank you. I understand," he said after another minute and then hung up, sighing, looking between both men. 

"Well, Frank's body was discovered, they were calling to notify me since I'm his next of kin. Probably will call Adam too. Fuck...what are we gonna do?"

Nigel looked with alarm at Hannibal. “Adam….” he started. “We should tell him. We have to. He...he doesn’t react well to lies. If we don’t…”

Hannibal sighed grimly and interrupted Nigel. “We do need to tell him. He’s motivated by justice, right and wrong. He knows the man attacked Aiden, was threatening him and would have killed him if I hadn’t shown up when I did.”

Nigel rubbed his jaw and paced the floor. “We explain that maybe...maybe Hannibal went to talk to him. Frank threatened him, attacked him. God knows what the fuck he’d do to Adam.”

“It was self defense,” Hannibal continued, finishing Nigel’s thought. “I called Nigel for help. I decided to conceal the accident by displaying Frank like one of the Ripper’s murders. We needed to deflect the cause from me...to avoid the questions and scrutiny. If the police found out, they may detain me, may even charge me with murder. And if they found out Nigel had been there, with his background, it could be worse for both of us,”

Nigel looked at Aiden. “I think that could work, what do you think?”

Aiden had just sat there, listening as the brothers came up with a relatively honest plan. They would at least tell Adam the main point--they'd killed Frank and really it was an act of self defense. He just hoped his brother would take this okay, given how easily he got upset and overwhelmed. 

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out fellas," the boy chuckled, taking a deep breath. "I mean that's the truth, mostly. I think--I hope, Adam will understand but if we don't tell him this, he'll be more upset wondering who it was who did kill Frank. I'd say this is our best option." 

Hannibal nodded and Nigel finally sat down on the other side of Aiden. He pressed his warm hand over Aiden’s and squeezed it. “This is the best we can do. He’s going to ask questions, and we can’t…”

“They have already attributed it to the Ripper, as we’d hoped.” Hannibal finally added.

Aiden had barely noticed Hannibal going through his phone to check the news. He was relieved that the cops had connected it to the ripper, though that could be bad, since the doctor was the Ripper. He wouldn't think about that now, but his grip tightened on Nigel's hand and on Hannibal's leg. "Ok, so we have a plan then."

It was then that the front door opened, and Adam walked in. "Oh, you're all waiting for me?" he asked, when he saw them all go quiet on the couch. The boy shrugged off his satchel, and placed it in its spot, walking over to give each of them a kiss. He sat down in the loveseat across from them. "Dad has been murdered. He's dead. I got a call while on my way home." 

Nigel swiftly rose and sat next to Adam, putting an arm around his shoulders. “They called Aiden a while ago too, we heard. Are you alright?” He asked

"Yes, I'm alright, but he is not," Adam said, flatly, looking at the design on the carpet. He turned to Nigel and gave him a little smile before turning to Aiden remembering he should express his condolences to him. "Are you okay, Aiden? You grew up with him." 

"I'm fine, Adam, thanks," Aiden smiled, a faint worry crossing his face that he knew Adam wouldn't pick up on likely.

"Okay. You’re welcome. So anyways, I think I would like to know who killed him and why. I don't understand. I'll look online, I haven't yet," Adam said, musing.

Nigel looked at Adam with some concern and Hannibal rose to sit on the other side of him. Nigel on his left and Hannibal on his right, the doctor took Adam’s hands in his. “We have something to tell you, Adam. We don’t want to ever keep anything from you, darling, so you need to know.”

Hannibal sighed and finally spoke. “Adam, I killed Frank. It was self defense. After he attacked Aiden he’d spoken of going back after him and finishing the job, and mentioned you...that you’d be next. When I went to speak to him and tried to reason with him, he had a handgun and tried to kill me. I managed to distract him enough to get the upper hand, and in doing so I stabbed him.”

Aiden looked at Adam, watching as his brother absorbed everything, waiting to see if there was any trace of panic or upset. So far he didn't see anything but that didn't mean much. It could happen instantly and suddenly. He moved over in front of Adam, on the carpet, touching his leg to show his support. Also he hoped that being surrounded would be almost like a blanket. 

Nigel wiped his hand over his face. “Hannibal called me to come help him. We didn’t know what else to do, so we decided to conceal the death as though he were a victim of the Chesapeake Ripper. Since in life he was so homophobic, and used slurs against Aiden to that effect, we prepared him to look like Saint Sebastian.” 

“Fitting given the circumstances. No trace of evidence was left behind to lead back to us, Adam…” Hannibal finished. 

Adam was stunned to say the least, and he'd been processing as he'd listened. It made logical sense as to why they'd killed Frank. It was out of good intentions and defense. But he wasn't happy they hadn't told him before now or that they were covering it up. That was a lie, but if they didn't lie, his family would be taken away from him. 

"I...I understand why you all did what you did and I don't want you , any of you to go to jail. I never formed an attachment to him and people die. It's part of life," he began, his tone a little shaky as he rubbed his pants leg. "But w-why didn't anyone tell me before now? Is it because you think I couldn't handle it? I don't like being the last to know." 

Nigel frowned and wrapped his arms around Adam. “We didn’t want to scare you. I-I knew we’d need to tell you, and I wanted to, I just didn’t know how. It was only to protect you.” 

Hannibal rubbed down his back “We also didn’t want to incriminate you. If the police questioned you, you’d have to lie, and if they do now that they’ve found his body, you know you’ll have to,” the doctor said gently, trying to gauge Adam for his reaction.

Adam looked at Nigel first, seeing the frown, and frowned in return as he then glanced at Hannibal. "I'm not a child," he said, bluntly though not unkindly. "I understand that if I tell the police what happened you will all go to jail and likely myself. I won't tell them. It's a lie, b-but I've decided this one lie is okay since I don't want to lose any of you." The young man's finger tapped out a rhythm, and he took a breath. "Don't lie to me again. Any of you. I don't like it and I'm not dumb. Is there anything else I don't know about?"

Nigel and Hannibal looked at each other and the doctor nodded and looked at his clasped hands before continuing. “Adam, you know about the Chesapeake Ripper, don’t you?”

Nigel sat closer to the boy and put his arm around him tighter. This was going to be difficult, but it was better they do it now and he couldn’t bear to keep the secret from Adam. Knowing the kind of bearing lies had on him, it would destroy him to find this out later. 

Adam looked at Aiden, who was giving him an expression he'd never seen before from his brother and then leaned into Nigel's grip a bit as it felt safe. "I've read the articles, yes. I don't know anything more than that, however. Why do you ask, Hannibal?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

Hannibal cleared his throat and looked at Adam. “I think I should begin by telling you about my childhood with Nigel. We used to have a sister, Adam. Mischa. She was younger than us...when we were ten and she was four, our home in Lithuania was raided by mercenaries. They kidnapped us and killed our parents. Later, they killed Mischa as well.”

Nigel looked at his twin with emotion in his eyes and picked up some of the story to continue. “We were able to get away by waiting until one of the guards was asleep, and killing him. But we were orphaned. We went to live with our Uncle Robertus. Later, when we were teenagers, we found the men who’d killed our parents and sister.”

Hannibal continued. “We killed them. Rather, I killed them. Nigel has killed in his line of work as I’m sure you’re already aware. This is different though. Adam, if you know anything about me, you know I would never hurt you or Aiden, don’t you?”

Nigel rubbed his face and huffed, “Just tell him, Hannibal.”

“I’m the Chesapeake Ripper, Adam.”

When Adam didn't respond, Aiden touched his brother's leg again, rubbing. "Adam? Say something. We love you, you know that right?"

Adam nodded slowly, his eyes a bit glazed over  from the information. It was entirely too much to process. He was involved with a serial killer? A real, live, serial killer? He knew that by default he was incriminated, just by living there and perhaps more now that he knew, or at least he would be if he didn't tell the authorities. Should he tell the police? It would save lives, and the young man didn't want anyone else to die while he sat around doing nothing. How could the elegant, sweet doctor harm all those people? The background made it somewhat understandable, though not justifiable in his mind. 

After another minute of quiet musing, he stood suddenly, nearly knocking Nigel back from the sheer force of it. He walked around Aiden, who was up on his feet quickly and paced. "I-I-I," he began, his heart pounding and tears starting to form in his baby blue eyes. "I don't know what to--this is--" 

Nigel was jostled backwards but stood at the same time, wanting to take Adam in his arms but unsure what to do. “Angel, we love you, neither he nor I would ever lay a finger on you to hurt you, you have to know that. We’re family, Iubitu,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion. It killed him to see Adam so upset, and he knew this might happen.

Hannibal knew as well Adam’s reaction might be bad, but he also knew hiding this would be much worse. “We had to tell you, dear one. I had to. I’m so sorry, Adam. I’m not in danger of getting in trouble, if you’re concerned about that at all, neither are you, none of us are. We’ve been very careful. We were careful with Frank…” he added. 

"I know you love me, and I-I love you all too," Adam said, suddenly feeling suffocated with all three men's attention on him. It was hard to know who to focus on. Sex together was one thing but this was another. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, looking at each of them initially but just focusing on the floor now. "You can't be certain you won't get caught, Hannibal. No one knows that, how would you know? I'm sure you've all been careful, but technology is advancing." 

Adam tapped his thighs, rocking a bit. Aiden walked closer to try to hold him but the boy held his arms up to stop him. There was a lot that he needed to consider, like if he should tell the police and if he didn't, could he live with them, knowing what he knew now. "No, please. I just...thank you for telling me and I forgive you for hiding it but I don't know if I can stay here. I need to leave for a while."  

"Adam, no," Aiden said, his own tone laced with emotion. "Please don't go..."

Nigel reached for Adam then, grabbing his arm pleadingly. “Adam, please, stay, let’s talk about this? I love you, Iubitu, please?”

Hannibal spoke up. “He may need space to process this information. Nigel, why don’t you take him upstairs? Adam, we’ll leave you alone, but you shouldn’t leave…”

Adam snapped his eyes to Hannibal at that, wondering if that was a warning there at the end or maybe he was paranoid and reading things wrong, as he often did. "Um, o-okay, H-Ha-Hannibal, I won't, um, leave," the boy said, backing away from Hannibal slowly, frightened and shaking. "N-Nigel, p-please, I'd like to go upstairs now."

Hannibal’s heart broke a little at the terror in Adam. It wasn’t demonstrable but for him, he knew Adam well enough to recognize it. “I’m not forcing you to stay, I just don’t want you to get hurt. Do you want to leave? We can put you in a hotel if that’s really what you want,” he offered. Nigel looked up sharply at Hannibal. “He...he can’t…”

"Can I just point out that Adam survived on his own, just fine by himself before we came into his life?" Aiden snapped, glaring at both men. He was mostly hurt and when the shaggy haired boy felt that way, he was sassier than usual. Folding his arms across his chest, watching as his brother stood still, unmoving. "I don't want him to leave either but if he wants to go, I won't stop him and neither will you,  _ Nigel _ ." 

Nigel clenched his jaw and let go of Adam’s arm, his eyes wet. “Adam, if you want me to take you to a hotel, I will. Hannibal will fucking pay for it.” 

Hannibal stood silently by the sofa and watched. He wanted desperately to take Adam in his arms, but knew it wasn’t the time or place. He wondered if the boy would ever even be able to look at him again. Certainly not the same way. It was devastating. 

"No! I don't want any of you to help me! I don't want your money, I have a job! I just want to leave!" Adam stormed upstairs to pack and bag. He was frustrated, confused, scared and hurt. He loved them all but he needed space. 

"Well  _ that _ went great..." Aiden huffed, plopping down on the couch, though the tears in his eyes told of the grief he was feeling. 

Hannibal sat beside Aiden and put his arm around his shoulder. “He’ll come around. But right now we have to give him space.” 

Nigel paced back and forth frantically. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.” he looked up the stairs where Adam had gone to pack. “This is so fucked.” 

Aiden leaned on Hannibal's shoulder, nodding as he watched Nigel pace. "I hope he does, I feel horrible about all of this," he said, sighing, the emotions swirling inside his chest almost too much to bear. 

"Nigel, hey, c’mere, sit down. It's okay...Adam loves you, he loves all of us but maybe Hannibal is right. He just needs to process, and you know his mind works differently than ours." 

Nigel paused and came over to sit on the other side of Aiden. “I don’t want to lose him. If he leaves, I don’t know if he’s going to come back,” he said.

“We’re his family, Nigel. I think no matter what he’ll still love us. I think he does know I’d never harm him,” Hannibal reiterated quietly. He hoped it was true. 

"Hannibal's right, Nigel, Adam loves us. He just has to work it out in his head," Aiden offered, one hand holding Hannibal's the other reaching out to lace fingers with Nigel. "Logic is first for him, emotions secondary, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel anything, yanno? He'll come back." 

Nigel kissed Aiden’s hand and nodded sadly. As Adam came down the stairs a short time later, Nigel got up to get his leather jacket and keys. “Are you ready, Iubitu?” he asked somberly, concern softening his normally sharp features. 

Adam just nodded, looking at Nigel with red eyes; he'd been crying as he'd packed. He had his luggage and his satchel in hand. He looked at Hannibal and quickly flitted his eyes to Aiden.

Aiden got up and walked over, hugging Adam. "Please come back. We love you and no one would ever hurt you. Just...take time to think if you need to, ok?"

"Okay, Aiden. I...I do love you all but I just need to think about things. It's a lot," Adam said, walking over to Nigel after the hug from his brother. He was sad, and didn't want to leave but thought it was all for the best.

Nigel walked ahead of Adam and outside to get the car open. He unlocked the passenger side of the Bentley, and waited for the boy to climb in. Once he got in the driver's seat, he sat there quietly a minute waiting for Adam to buckle in before he spoke. “I don’t know what to say, except this hurts like fucking hell, and I’m sorry, Adam. And I fucking love you more than you can imagine. I couldn’t keep anything from you.”

Adam looked over at Nigel and placed his hand on top of his. "I...I'm sorry, Nigel. I don't want to hurt you," he trailed off, feeling better now that they were alone and he wasn't around Hannibal. "I love you too. M-maybe you could stay with me in the hotel? I just can't be around Hannibal. I love him too, and Aiden but I'm afraid of him. I feel like I don't know who he is and Aiden should have told me, if no one else, he's my actual blood family." The boy started to cry again. "I don't like that I was the last to know and I'm so confused, Nigel..." 

Nigel reached over and grabbed Adam’s hand to squeeze it. “I’ll stay with you if that’s what you want. There’s honestly no where I’d rather be than with you, Iubitu. Wait here a minute, I’ll go back inside and get a few clothes then, okay?” His heart pounded - he truly wanted to be with Adam through this, to help and comfort him, knowing how traumatic it must all be. 

"Okay, Nigel," Adam whispered, wiping his eyes. He knew he couldn't be without him, despite needing time to process, if there was one person in the entire universe he trusted, it was Nigel. 

Aiden was on the couch with Hannibal and looked up when Nigel came back in. He quirked a curious brow and stood back up. "Back already? Is Adam staying?"

Nigel shook his head. “No, he wants me to stay with him. I’m back to pack a few things. He needs me right now, Aiden…” he trailed off, and for the first time he allowed himself to appear vulnerable, feeling helpless over the situation.  

"Oh..." Aiden said, feeling a bit down that Nigel was leaving too. He loved him, both of them after-all, despite Hannibal being his primary lover. On the other hand, he was glad Adam would be looked after. "Alright baby. Come give me a kiss before you leave okay, I’ll miss you-you and him. I'm glad you'll be looking out for our Adam." 

Nigel walked over to the boy and pulled him into his arms. He pulled Aiden’s chin up and kissed his lips. “I need to make sure he’s okay. He just needs time to adjust and make peace with this, but he needs me,” he said. 

Aiden nodded, kissing Nigel back, deepening it for just a second. "I understand, I do. Keep in touch though, let us know how he's doing, please," the boy pleaded. 

Hannibal stood and put his hand on Nigel’s shoulder, the other around Aiden’s waist. “It’s better that we told him. This was the correct course of action; continuing to hide it would only make things worse. A lie to Adam is anathema. I would never want to hurt him like that. It would destroy our trust.”

"Hannibal's right. This sucks beyond the telling honestly, but at least he knows now. I just hope he doesn't go to the cops about it and that you both come back home soon," Aiden added, enjoying the warmth of both men. How quickly things had shifted. 

The Romanian sighed. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m going to be with him.” He jogged up to his bedroom and threw some things into a bag, then made his way back downstairs. “I don’t want to keep him waiting. I’ll be in touch,” he said, embracing Hannibal and kissing Aiden one last time; a slow, deep kiss to try and convey to the young man that he truly  _ did _ love him. .

Aiden waved goodbye and once Nigel was out the door, he plopped down on the couch, huffing. "I don't like this at all," he said, trying hard not to feel rejected by both Nigel and Adam. He knew it was for the best, but it still sucked. The boy felt hurt, like he was second best, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time since their agreement. On the plus side, he'd get quality time with his primary love. "Hannibal, I need you...c'mere." 

Hannibal sat next to Aiden on the couch and slid his arm around the boy’s waist. “Why don’t you sit here in my lap, Mylimasis? It will be alright, just...he just needs time.”

Nodding, Aiden climbed into Hannibal's lap, sitting sideways and hooking his arms around his love's neck. "I know he does, I'm just worried. What if he  _ does _ go to the cops? What if he doesn't come back or he and Nigel just...move on?" 

“We are connected as a family. Adam needs structure and balance and a support network, and we are his family now, Aiden. He won’t readily turn his back on that. And Nigel will surely convince him not to go to the police. I can tell that what they have is real, like you and I, my beautiful one.” Hannibal ran his hands beneath Aiden’s shirt and over the soft skin of his back reassuringly.

Aiden sighed, contentedly at Hannibal's touch and leaned a messy head of curls on his love's shoulders. "That's true. I am just worrying too much. My mind feels all chaotic, like the world has been flipped upside and I'm hanging by a thread," he mused, looking up at his boyfriend through his lashes. "On the other hand though, it'll be nice to have some alone time with you, babe."

“Indeed it will. I always love spending time with you, Mylimasis.”


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later and they were checked into the hotel suite. Adam pulled out his phone and started pacing. "Nigel...I-I don't want to cause problems but I feel like I should call the police. This is wrong. They are looking for the Ripper and I know where he is. I don’t want to lie, an omission is a lie too."

Nigel expected Adam might feel this conflict, and he was glad he was here for him, for all of their sakes. “There’s something you should know about the people he killed, Adam. They were very bad men, in fact so bad, Hannibal doesn’t even really consider them human. He looks at them like they’re pigs. They’re criminals or worse yet, people that have done awful things and never been caught or held accountable,” he said, holding Adam’s hands in his own.

"Marissa, she seemed like she didn't do anything bad," Adam pointed out, not sure if Nigel knew about that one or not. He frowned thinking of it, the other bad men were more understandable but the girls? The FBI agent? They seemed like good people.  "She was just a girl and so was Abigail. I looked on my phone while you were inside packing and read about them, Nigel. They were innocent girls, or mostly. I think Hannibal thinks he's like God, and that's not right."

Nigel knew this was going to be much harder than he’d thought. “Marissa was very rude and abusive towards her mother. Abigail - she was quite a complicated young woman. Her father was a serial killer, and she was the lure. She lured other girls to him to kill. She even killed her friend’s brother in cold blood. People may appear outwardly innocent, but Hannibal doesn’t do it meaninglessly for some thrill, for the hell of it. Every death had a purpose or at least, was justified, even if only in his mind. I know that doesn’t necessarily make it right or better but...to Hannibal, they weren’t simply _innocent_.”

Adam set his phone down and then sat on the bed, wringing his hands together as he processed even more new knowledge. "W-what if I'm rude to Hannibal one day? Or Aiden? Or you, Nigel. I am usually very direct and a lot of people find it rude. Should he kill me too? Would he?" the boy asked, his face flushed with frustration as he pressed his lips together in a thin line of distaste, brows furrowed. "I-I know he says he loves me, and I love him, all of you, but is he capable of love? I just don't understand how someone could do that without feeling remorse. I'm trying to understand, Nigel, I really am."

Nigel kissed Adam’s hands and pulled him into his arms. “I know this will take time, but please understand, he is very much capable of love. He loves deeply. I know he fucking adores your brother, and you, and I’m his flesh and blood. He would rather die than hurt any of us, there’s no way he would, Adam. He’d protect you with everything he has, just as I will.” He exhaled through his nose and thought to himself about the situation. This wasn’t going well. He wondered if he spoke to Hannibal, if it came right down to it, would he ever stop? Would he give up being the Ripper for the sake of Adam and Aiden? He didn’t think so - he wasn’t entirely sure.

Nodding, Adam leaned his head on Nigel's chest, listening to his heart. It was soothing, as was the embrace. How did he get himself into this situation? He felt like he should regret it, that would be the proper thing to feel, but he didn't. The reason he didn't was he had a family now, a home, and all the love he could have ever dreamed of. "I believe you, Nigel. I know you wouldn't lie to me. You know Hannibal best too. I just need a little more time to think, a day or two. I won't call the police until I've come to a solution for this problem and also because I don't want to see you or my family arrested."

Nigel exhaled in relief. “Alright, Iubitu. Thank you, and yeah I’ll stay with you here as long as you want. Whatever you need. We are your family darling. I love you so much,” he said. Nigel’s amber eyes were softened with emotion and he gazed into Adam’s sad blue eyes, the ones he’d fallen so madly in love with. Tipping Adam’s chin up to kiss his lips gently.

Adam nodded and wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck, kissing him back, twice. "I love you too, my Nigel. Oh, it's dinner time. I'm hungry. We...we didn't bring any macaroni and cheese and Hannibal..." he trailed off, realizing they were likely getting ready for dinner now back at home and thinking about how his other love always made him his favorite foods. He already missed them but he was glad to have alone time with his boyfriend. "Can we go to the store to get some?"

Nigel smiled broadly. “Anything for you, angel. Let’s get you some dinner.” He picked up his keys and took Adam’s hand. Adam laced their fingers together and walked out the door.

About an hour later they'd returned and Adam had made what he used to back when he lived alone: macaroni and cheese, chicken and broccoli. He plated the food and sat it all on the table, beer for his boyfriend and orange soda for himself. He sat down and smiled over at Nigel. After taking a bite and wiping his mouth, laptop turned on and playing the Actor's studio, he looked at the Romanian and smiled. "Thank you, Nigel. I'm very hungry."

Nigel was just glad his angel was more calm now. “It is good. Glad we found it, darling.” He ate and sat watching the show with Adam; it was never a show he’d watched before meeting the young man, and he wouldn’t have normally ever found it interesting, but watching it with him had become a soothing routine. Nigel wasn’t a man of routine but with Adam, he was changing.

Adam hummed and once they finished eating, he turned off the show, closing the laptop. "I'm glad you liked dinner, Nigel. I'll clean up," he said and collected their plates, simply going through the motions of routine at this point--even if it was strange being in a new place--at least he had his boyfriend with him, to ground him. "What did Aiden say when he first found out about Hannibal?"

Nigel leaned on the counter and sighed. “He was pretty fucking upset, honestly. They had a fight about it, but finally they did make up. I think he realized how deeply Hannibal loves him. It takes a fucking hell of a lot of guts for my brother to open up to people. The fact that he felt safe enough to open up to you means he cares pretty deeply for you, Adam. He’s put a hell of a lot of effort into keeping his walls up around most people.”

Adam put the plates into the dishwasher provided in the suite and washed his hands, turning around touch Nigel's waist as he mirrored his posture, leaning against the counter. He could understand Hannibal not being able to express himself or at least not feeling comfortable enough to--he was that way, himself. "I don't want to hurt his feelings, or anybody's," he said, leaning into his boyfriend as he pondered. If Aiden forgave Hannibal, then should he? He just didn't know how to find the balance between what his heart wanted and what he mind told him was wrong. "I am glad he told me, that you all did. I don't like being left out. A lot of people do that because they think I can't handle it, b-but I can. Sometimes it just takes me longer to process."

Nigel rubbed Adam’s back in slow circles. “I think it’s justified you feel that way. Completely valid. But we wanted to protect you, from questioning by the police, and not knowing how you’d react. In hindsight I agree, we should’ve told you sooner. I think Hannibal, well none of us, didn’t intend to conceal anything from you. It’s...there’s no excuse, and all I can do is tell you how sorry we are. How sorry _I_ am.”

Looking up at Nigel, Adam nodded and stood on his toes to kiss him on the lips softly. "I forgive you, all of you...but especially you, my Nigel," he whispered and then rested his face between the Romanian's pectorals. "I guess it's understandable why you all didn't tell me. It was out of wanting to protect me. That makes sense. Can we go to bed now? I'm tired."

Nigel nodded; though he hoped Adam meant what he said, he knew it wouldn’t be so easy. The boy was probably exhausted, and looked run-down and drained from the high emotions of the day. “Let’s get to bed then, darling,” he said, pulling off his shirt and walking to the queen bed in their room.

"Okay," Adam said, having meant everything he'd said before. He was very honest. The boy took off his clothing as well, right down to his space briefs, and got into bed, holding the covers back for Nigel as he yawned. When his boyfriend got in, he curled around him and pecked his lips. "Goodnight, Nigel."

“Goodnight, my sweet little Space Man,” he whispered as they kissed.

***

The next morning Aiden and Hannibal had just finished eating breakfast; the boy sat at the table, drinking his coffee and staring at Hannibal. "So...this sucks," he said, pouting. "I mean I like our alone time, that's not what I mean, love, I just...it's _weird_ without Nigel and Adam here, don't you think?"  

Hannibal looked over at his beloved and picked up his hand, kissing it. “There’s a stark quiet to not having them here, but we have to make the best of it and give them space. Well, particularly Adam of course.”

"I know, I know, you're right," Aiden agreed with a little sigh of protest, but he melted into the kiss. "I suppose we just have to find ways to occupy ourselves then huh?" The boy was insatiable, but he knew his love might also have plans for the day. He had to try either way though. Aiden stood and rose from the table, Hannibal joining him, and they both walked into the living room. The boy paused and turned around to face him. "If you want to I mean."

Hannibal ran his hands up Aiden’s back, pulling him closer. “Since when have I ever _not_ wanted to, my beautiful boy?” he purred, his voice a deep rumble as he brushed his lips down his neck softly.

Aiden grinned, a breathy sigh catching in his throat as Hannibal touched and kissed him that way. "Mm, good point," he whispered, hooking a leg around the doctor as he gripped at his back and held fast. "Wanna try something a little different this time? Like, is there anything you've wanted to do before but we just haven't yet?"

Hannibal rolled his hips into Aiden and chuckled darkly. “You know, we just had the throne delivered this week. There’s a multitude of things I’d love to indulge in with you, Mylimasis. Did you have anything in mind yourself?”

Aiden pulled back and took Hannibal's hand, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint as he tugged him to their bedroom. Once inside, he let his hand go and walked over to the dresser, where he pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "I ordered some stuff online too, with that in mind and it came the other day. I’d like to try them and have you mark me."

Hannibal raised a pale brow and gave a predatory smirk. “Sexual deviations are very fascinating, and something I’m willing to experiment with, my beautiful boy. I don’t have a whip, per se, yet, but if you’d like I could use my hand for now,” he suggested, following Aiden and loosening his tie.

Looking up as Hannibal had followed him back to the dresser, Aiden pulled out a flogger with a smirk. "It's okay, your hand is good, but this is what I bought," he grinned broadly, and set the flogger and a sexy outfit he wanted to wear for him on the bed as he started to remove his clothing. "I could wear this for you, kneel at your feet? You could punish me too, maybe?"

The doctor bit his lip and finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off and hanging it in the closet. “You’ve been busy; I love this,” he smiled. Walking to the bed as he pulled off his belt, he picked up the flogger and slapped it against his palm.

Aiden shivered at the sound, placing his clothing over the chair. He grinned at Hannibal and nodded. "Mhm, I have, and I mean it's easy to order online. I had extra money so I hope you don't mind. Well, I guess you don't," he rambled, really excited to try this out. "So... _Master_ , have you done this sorta stuff before?"

“I can’t say that I have,” he answered, picking up the silky lace garments Aiden had shown him. “I think I’d love to see you wear these, but perhaps first I should...prepare you?” he asked, a dark, suggestive lilt to his voice.

"Yes, sir," Aiden grinned, bowing his head submissively. He got down on his knees to show Hannibal that he was ready to comply. The boy’s cock was hard already, his pupils lust blown from the anticipation.

“Follow me,” Hannibal said with a devious smirk, taking the boy’s hand and leading him into the bathroom. “I’m going to shave you...everywhere but your head,” he announced, starting a bath. “No sex until I get you smooth and then, you shall wear that lingerie for me.” He rolled up his sleeves and sat on the edge of the tub, adding oils to the water and testing it.

"Yes, Master," Aiden smirked back, licking his lips as he waited with his head bowed and hands behind his back to show his obedience. He was already leaking precome from the swollen tip of his dick, just from the roleplay they'd done so far. "My only goal is to serve you, be your toy to use as you see fit."   

Hannibal smiled at the way the boy stood, so perfectly obedient. “I see you’ve been reading up on submissive behavior. I must say, it suits you well. Now here, Mylimasis, climb in and I will get to work,” he said, having gathered the shaving cream and razors and holding out his hand for Aiden.

Aiden took his hand and sunk into the tub, letting out a satisfied groan as the water heated him up. "Yes, Sir, I have," he admitted, dipping his head underwater to wet his hair before sitting up and leaning back against the tub to let Hannibal do as he liked. He'd never been shaved before and thought it would be pretty erotic. "I'm all yours, Daddy."

Hannibal began to apply the cream to Aiden’s face, deciding to work from the top, down. He admired how blue his eyes gleamed, how rosy his cheeks were as he lifted the boy’s chin and glided the razor carefully over his jaw, cheeks and neck, dipping the blade into a small bowl of water he had on the floor. “You’re the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. Even the most legendary artist wouldn’t be able to properly render your beauty.”

Blushing, Aiden smiled as Hannibal rinsed the blade. "Thank you, Sir. You are very handsome too though, like one of the Gods," he crooned, spreading his legs as his heart rate picked up. "This is really hot... as you can tell." He looked down to his cock that was peeking above the water.

Hannibal smiled and moved down to Aiden’s chest, carefully moving around the few hairs the boy had circling his nipples. “It’s having the same effect on me,” he said, moving down to the trail of hair running from his belly button and down beneath the water line.

"Mm," Aiden moaned, feeling the blade near his cock, it was like he was being caressed in a way he'd never considered before and it took all of his control not to move. He couldn't wait to be flogged or spanked, kneel at Hannibal's feet as his Master sat on his throne like the king he was. Still, he thought that maybe a bit of mischief could earn him harder punishment so he bit his lip and cut his blue eyes up to his love. "Daddy, fuck, that feels so goddamned good-"

Hannibal delicately took his scrotum in his hand and very carefully ran the blade over the delicate flesh, lifting the boy’s plump balls and getting every last hair. “It’s very important you stay still, even though, hmmmm, I can certainly see you’re enjoying this,” Hannibal said as Aiden’s cock bobbed up and down like an eager puppy with a mind of it’s own.

Hannibal didn't react to Aiden's profanity as he'd hoped, or maybe he was saving the punishment for later. The boy couldn't be sure, but he was very aroused. "I'll be still, yes, Sir," he cooed, licking his lips as he watched, his breath shuddering slightly. "I'm really hot for you...I need you, Hannibal."

“Patience, my beautiful one. I need to shave you completely first. There’s a sweetness to be savored in delaying pleasure. Let it build,” Hannibal said in a deep voice as he lifted one of Aiden’s long legs and began working on each one, utterly focused on his task. There was something so sensual and intimate about doing this that made his heart swell with love.

"Yes, Master," Aiden said sweetly, fluttering his wet lashes as he watched and let Hannibal move him as he saw fit. He had to admit, it was exciting, not knowing when he'd be spanked or taken, forced in submission. Honestly, he was giving himself freely but it was fun to pretend otherwise if only in his mind. There was, of course, a profound love which he felt, and it made him swoon. "I love you...."

Hannibal finished his legs and set the razor down, massging the oils in the warm water into his skin and working his way up. He deliberately avoided touching his cock, but stood and leaned over the tub, pulling the stopper to drain it. “And I love you. Now stand, my beloved,” he commanded, holding his hand so Aiden wouldn’t slip. He ran the water until it was warm again and rinsed him clean with the shower head.

Standing, Aiden hummed at the attention; he loved being taken care of in this way and it soothed him, as well as turned him on. "Thank you, Sir," he smiled, his cock jutting out and pointing right at Hannibal. Having everything smooth felt nice, breezy. "Well look at me...all fresh and slick."

Hannibal exhaled heavily and stared with a lust-filled gaze up and down Aiden’s baby-smooth body. “Oh, I am indeed going to ravish _and_ ravage you, my beauty,” he replied huskily. His own heavy member hung down his pant leg, pressing against the fabric. He toweled the boy off, the terry cloth brushing against his cock and making it bob obscenely, and he knelt down to dry each leg thoroughly. Seeing a clear drop of pre come at the tip, he leaned forward and licked it off with a single swipe of his tongue before withdrawing. He stood once again and led Aiden to the bedroom. “Now to see how you look in this lingerie.”

Aiden licked his lips at that, wanting nothing more than to pounce on his lover then and there but he knew that wasn't the point right now. Still, the tease on his cock hard him all but sweating and trembling with anticipation. "I can't wait, Master," he grinned and followed Hannibal to the room where he started slipping on the lingerie. Once it was on, he did a little turn for him, fluttering his lashes coyly. "Whatya think, Sir?"

Hannibal’s eyes drifted over the boy’s curves and lean muscular frame; thick thighs covered in lace and silk stockings that ran down long legs, thong panties and garters that framed slender hips and the sweet swell of his ass, and a corset that cinched closed beneath his flat, rosy nipples. Decidedly masculine, yet it was all made so much more sexy by the contrast of silky smooth skin and dainty fabric. Aiden’s cock strained obscenely under the sheer lace, and it made the doctor’s mouth water. “I am ready for you to worship at my feet,” he exhaled, though in truth he felt more desirous of worshipping at his boy’s. Hannibal disrobed swiftly and neatly and seated himself on the throne, completely nude, beckoning Aiden towards him with a finger.

Hannibal wasn't the only one whose mouth was watering. Aiden bit his lower lip, cursing under his breath as he stared as his Master took his rightful place. The boy had all the religion he needed, right there before him. He got to his knees, and crawled forward, ass pert and flexing as he made his way to the elegant God's feet. The first thing he did was kiss them, each one, and right on the top. "I will worship you, Sir, in any way you wish me to," he whispered, looking up through damp curls and wispy lashes. "Please."  

The older man spread thick thighs and gazed with hooded, amber eyes at the young man. His cock lay thick against his leg, hard and erect, and he stroked himself before letting it go, bobbing in the air. “I'd like your mouth...your lips on me. Come here, my beauty.” He moved a plush burgundy velvet pillow to the area between his feet for Aiden to kneel on, and nodded.

Grinning, Aiden crawled over and got on the pillow--which he appreciated--wrapping his slender fingers around the root of Hannibal's cock. He licked his lips and ran a hot strip along the shaft, up to the tip, where he collected the precome that had gathered there. "Mm," he moaned, breathily, and began suckling softly, cheeks hollowing as he did it gently to fully appreciate the decadent flavor. "Like this?"

Hannibal let his legs fall open completely and sighed in delight at the feel of the boy’s warm, wet mouth, his lips pressed tight along his shaft. “ _Just_ like that, oh yes,” he moaned. He tangled his finger in long silken curls and began to tug gently, guiding Aiden's head at the pace he desired.

Aiden opened his mouth to adjust and then formed that perfect seal around Hannibal's girth, laving his tongue as he was moved up and down. It was hot as fuck and was achingly hard himself but refrained from jacking his dick--his Master hadn't given permission for that after all.

Hannibal decided at once to get a mirror installed above and in front of the throne. He wanted to see his reflection, how they looked like this, his boy kneeling, so perfectly smooth, dewy-skinned in the delicate lingerie, lavishing attention on him like this. He wanted to paint the scene to preserve in his memory forever. He reached down behind Aiden to run a large palm down his sleek back and up his butt cheek, palming and squeezing the ample flesh. “Keep going, Mylimasis,” he instructed in a rough voice. “You’re doing so well.”

Moaning, Aiden looked up into Hannibal's eyes, blue hues rimmed with tears as he began to suck him in earnest. He wanted to show his dominant what a good little slave boy he could be. "Oh, Daddy, yes, Sir," he groaned when he popped off for air and then went right back down, using his hand to cradle the doctor's balls. It was perfect.

Hannibal grunted suddenly, his eyes fixated on Aiden working him over exactly as he pleased. “I’m...I’m coming beloved,” he huffed in warning before holding Aiden’s head with both hands firmly and bucking hard into his mouth, thrusting all the way inside and finally spilling his hot, creamy load with a low moan. “My beauty, Aš tave myliu,” he whispered.

Aiden swallowed it all down, hungrily and then cleaned his Master's cock thoroughly. He popped off when he was sure Hannibal had finished the last wave and licked his lips, looking utterly debauched. "I love you too," he smiled, having learned what that meant by now and then got up to kiss him hungrily, his own cock throbbing with need. He still hoped to be spanked also but none of that had to happen as his main goal had been to pleasure his elegant, handsome doctor. "Mm..."

Hannibal captured the boy around his waist, pulled him up to stand and spun him around after the kiss, tipping him over his knee so he’d lose his balance. “You’ve been a very good boy, but I believe some reciprocity is in order, my love…”

"Maybe I should be bad?" Aiden grinned, and craned his head down to bite Hannibal's thigh, somewhat hard to prove his point. He was very much looking forward to this, flogger, or hand, either way, as long as he felt his beloved and that sweet pain. The boy was becoming addicted to their rough sex, though he loved it romantic too, but this was different with his doctor, even more so than the aggressive sex with Nigel. Wiggling his ass, he poked it up a bit. "I'm all yours, Master..."

Hannibal had the flogger beside him, and thought he’d start with a few swats with his hand first. The older man growled at the small bite to his leg. He loved it, loved his wild untamed beauty. “Yes, perhaps you are being a bit bad, Aiden, and you need to be corrected. Such a cunning boy. You know how to get what you want, don’t you?”

"Oh I do," Aiden said, purposefully not addressing Hannibal as Sir, Master or Daddy then, provoking him further, but still playfully. He wondered how into it the doctor would get, would he go easy on him or give it to him hard. Either way, the anticipation was building and he was hard against the older man's furry thighs.

Hannibal pulled up his bottom and tucked the boy’s cock between his thighs. He paused for several moments, running his hands over perfectly round butt cheeks. “You will address me with respect, Aiden. Call me _Sir_. I will only ask once.” he said in a stern tone, his voice low and quite serious.

It was arousing, and a bit intimidating. Perfect. "Oh I do, Sir," Aiden corrected, and bit his own lower lip. When would that first blow come? It was killing him to not know, but he assumed that was the point. "I'm sorry, Sir."

With a sharp swat, the flogger came down, each leather tendril distributing what the doctor knew would be a lash of pain on his pale flesh. He brought several more blows down until the flesh was thoroughly rosy and warm. “I believe you’re enjoying this quite a bit, aren’t you?” Hannibal asked, feeling Aiden’s hard cock between his thighs dripping pre come warm down his legs.

"Oh yes," Aiden moaned, starting to grind his cock between Hannibal's thighs in hopes of some relief to his swollen shaft. His skin burned and stung, but in the best way, he hoped there would be marks tomorrow and that he'd feel it when he sat down. Mm, it was perfect really. "Yes, Sir, I mean."

Hannibal spanked the boy harder a his initial error. “I said I wouldn’t ask again. Good remembering, but this will serve to keep it at the forefront of your memory, hmm?” he murmured darkly as he continued raining down swats on his plush buttocks.

"Mm, yes, Sir, oh god, yes, please," Aiden panted, sucking in deep breaths as his ass cheeks clenched. He was writhing with the pleasure and pain of it all, needing everything all at once. He'd entered subspace and was on cloud nine, babbling as he was struck. "Please, harder, make me bleed, or fuck me, or something, I want to come, Master..."

Hannibal smiled with delight, grateful Aiden wasn’t looking at him. “Is that so. Hmm….” He set the flogger aside and massaged Aiden’s ass, taking a bottle of lube in his hands and pouring some in his palm. He rubbed over the fleshy globes, pouring some directly on his twitching little pucker. “Yes, you do seem eager to be filled, my beauty. But such language. Perhaps I shouldn’t let you come,” he teased.

"Oh, Daddy, I'm sorry, please don't prevent me from coming," Aiden begged, wiggling his behind and sticking it up a bit higher. Admittedly though, the thought of being denied his release was really hot - perhaps being tortured that way for a while, until finally being allowed to do so. Either way, he was on board. "I'll be a good boy, Sir, promise."

Hannibal lifted Aiden from his lap and picked him up entirely, turning him around to straddle his lap. He slicked up his cock and kissed the boy’s neck and chest. In one motion, he impaled Aiden, holding his hips securely but not yet touching his cock. “If you promise, then,” he whispered roughly, sharp teeth nipping at Aiden’s lips.

"I do, Sir, I do," Aiden moaned, crying out with pleasure as he felt himself filled. He kissed him back, trying to move but Hannibal had him in place. Another tease, no doubt, and it was working. "Ungh, please, Master, _please_ , let me move-"

Hannibal removed his grasp and released Aiden to move as he wished in his lap, his mouth falling open in raw pleasure as the sensation of his body squeezed his shaft. “Do it, Aiden. Make yourself come on me,” he said roughly, admiring the way his muscular abdomen rippled.

Aiden began to do just that. He arched his spine, pert nipples sticking out as he snapped his hips forward, holding onto Hannibal's shoulders for leverage. "Oh, god, Hannibal, Sir," he grunted, sweat starting to drip down his back as wild tendrils hung in his piercing blue eyes. He continued like this, bobbing up and down and fucking his Master, until heat began to coil in his groin, threatening to spill already. Kissing his love, he panted over his mouth, "I'm close, Daddy-"

The doctor wrapped a hand around Aiden’s cock finally, stopping it from slapping on his belly, running his broad palm over him, his thumb brushing over the tip and spreading around the slick pre come. “Good boy, good, yes, perfect...God you feel so tight, my love…” Hannibal ran his free hand down his smooth, peachy chest and pinched his nipple hard, tweaking them and licking his lips as he watched the decadent sight in front of him.

That was all it took and Aiden was spilling, writhing wantonly as he cock head spurted out that creamy nectar over Hannibal's deft fist. He moaned out his pleasure, his body clamping down as his skin flushed and eyes squeezed shut. "Haaaanibal, god, Daddy, yes, yes!" he said, through a continual string of groans. As the orgasm waned, he kissed the doctor, slow and sloppy, cupping sharp cheekbones. "I love you, I love you so much..."

The Doctor cradled Aiden against his broad chest and kissed back eagerly. Hannibal rocked up into him a few more times and came again, his seed spilling into his beloved as he suckled the boy’s tongue in panting gasps. “And I love you, my sweet Aiden, Mylimasis,” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Another day had passed, three total now that they'd been gone from their home, and Adam was tired of being away. He had several talks with Nigel, and Adam decided he would go back, but he needed to talk to Hannibal.

Once their bags were packed again, he looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, a little nervously. "So you told Hannibal and Aiden we're coming back and that I need to speak with him alone?" he asked, fidgeting as he put his phone into his pocket. "Is that okay?"

Nigel curled his hand protectively around the back of Adam’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “Of course I’m sure, Iubitu. I know he loves and cares for you very much, but no matter what, I’m by your side, understand?” Nigel said.

"I do," Adam answered, wrapping his arms around Nigel's waist, hugging him tightly. He was glad his boyfriend would be there for him and knew he'd always be, just as Adam would be for him. "Thank you, Nigel, I'm glad everything is setup."

“Are you ready now, angel?” he asked. He took Adam's face in both hands and kissed him gently. “We don't have to rush anything. It's up to you.” He ran his fingers through the boy's dark curls with surprising tenderness.

“I’m ready,” Adam said with a smile, all but melting under Nigel’s ministrations. He kissed him again, sweetly suckling his full upper lip before letting go. He then took his hand and once they had all their bags, they headed out.

A half hour later and they were back home. It had only been three days, but it felt so much longer. Adam looked over at Nigel in the car, tapping his thigh. “I’m n-nervous but it’s good to be back home, even though we’re not inside yet.”

“This will be good for us, Adam. We all love you and I know Hannibal and Aiden miss you,” Nigel said gently, unbuckling his belt and opening the door.

“I love them too,” Adam said with a nod and then did the same, getting out. He left his bags for now, just in case and followed Nigel inside, holding his hand. He heard the shower running so he knew that's where Aiden was since he was supposed to talk to Hannibal and he would be waiting.

Hannibal was seated at his piano, writing on a piece of sheet music as he played with one hand, when he heard the front door open. He turned to see Adam and Nigel walk in, and got up. “Adam…” he began with a sad expression in his eyes.

“I’m going to leave you both to it, then, okay?” Nigel said, greeting his brother with a hug before making his way to the patio for a smoke.

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam called out and then padded over to Hannibal. He looked into his eyes for a moment and wasn’t sure but thought he seemed sad. The young man offered a nervous smile and bite his lower lip, playing with the fabric of his pants. “Hi, Hannibal. How are you?”

Hannibal wanted to reach out and hold Adam, but he didn’t want to scare him off or upset him. “I’m well, Adam. I’ve missed you terribly. Come sit with me, please? How are you?” He walked to the couch and patted the seat beside himself.

Adam wanted to hug him too but he wasn’t sure if he should so he walked over and sat down next to Hannibal, turning towards him. “I missed you too - and Aiden,” he finally said, wringing his hands together. “I'm physically well, but mentally, I'm nervous, b-but it's good to see you.”

“I’m glad you came back, and I want you to stay, Adam. I want to be very clear with you. I care deeply for you and I would never hurt you, do you understand?” Hannibal asked, trying to hold Adam’s gaze. He knew the boy wasn’t fond of eye contact, but he felt it necessary to seek it out anyway, if it were possible.

“Thank you and yes, I understand. I believe you,” Adam stated honestly, meeting Hannibal’s eyes. He felt snared by them and it made him want to curl up in his arms to feel his embrace. “I will stay but um, on one condition. I don't want you to hurt or kill innocent people. Not anyone preferably but I guess bad people are okay. Can you do that?”

“I believe I can abide by those parameters, yes,” Hannibal agreed. He had in the past killed people who could be construed as innocent, simply because they were in danger of compromising him or someone he loved. With care, he knew he could curb that, hopefully, to strictly people who were not innocent, or at least maintain that line in the eyes of Adam. Hannibal didn’t typically subscribe to any morality but his own, but he did care deeply for this sweet boy. Perhaps he could make adjustments to keep him in his life. And he knew Aiden wanted Adam there, as well as his twin who was clearly hopelessly enamored with him. “I want you to feel safe and know you’re cared for very much, sweet boy,” Hannibal finished, wrapping both arms around Adam and pulling him into an embrace.

Adam smiled and crawled into Hannibal's lap, resting against his face. He inhaled his scent and sighed happily, feeling far more relieved than he'd imagined. "Good. I love you, Hannibal and I've missed you and Aiden, as I said. I'm happy you're going to do that, because I didn't want to have to miss you again." He pulled back long enough to touch his face and look into his eyes again. "To be fair, is there anything you want me to change or stop?"

Hannibal smiled at the angelic-looking boy and shook his head. “I wouldn’t change anything about you, dear boy. You’re perfect just as you are. Though, I admit, I would enjoy seeing you try new dishes now and then?” He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

After pondering a moment, Adam nodded and kissed Hannibal. "Thank you and okay, I think that's fair. I will, as long as it's not slimy, please," he said with a little giggle, his bright blue eyes filled with happiness and love. The young man felt like everything was back as it should be, he just needed to talk to Aiden next and it would be all good again. Maybe he would offer to take him to the museum, so Hannibal and Nigel could have brotherly time too. "I have missed your cooking as well as you, as I said."

“If you’d like, I can make dinner for us tonight. It’s been too quiet with only Aiden and I here, and I’m eager to have you and Nigel again,” Hannibal said with a suggestive but subtle lilt to his tone.

“I would love that,” Adam stated, the excitement not in his tone, but it was in his eyes. The boy kissed Hannibal again, slipping his tongue inside his mouth to taste him briefly. “Nigel and I are happy to be back, I mean I can’t speak for him, but I think he is.”

“I’m certain he is too. I want us to be a family together, Adam. You belong with us, and I hope you know how important you are to me,” Hannibal responded, gently caressing the boy’s dark curls.

"I do now. Oh, and you’re important to me too. All of you are," Adam said, leaning into Hannibal. "I agree though, I think I belong with all of you. I didn't like being in the strange hotel but I was happy Nigel was there with me."

At that, Hannibal looked up, seeing Nigel standing in the doorway just before the living room. “I’m glad he was as well. Nigel, thank you for taking such good care of our Adam. I know you would have in any event, but I am grateful,” Hannibal said, beckoning his twin closer.

“Thanks Hannibal. It’s good to be home. That hotel was alright but the microwave dinners were getting to be a bit fucking old, honestly,” Nigel said with a rough chuckle. He came over to Hannibal and clamped a hand on his shoulder affectionately before sitting down.

“Well, I will make us all a lovely dinner tonight to celebrate the reunion. Adam, does that sound alright?” Hannibal asked the boy with a smile.

"That sounds good," Adam smiled and kissed Hannibal once. He looked over when he felt a hand on his back.

"Adam, you're back," Aiden grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Yes," Adam answered, looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"Well Its good to see both of you,” Aiden said and then winked at Nigel, “but are you staying? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm staying. Hannibal is going to stop killing innocent people, so I feel comfortable remaining here."

Aiden chuckled, cutting Hannibal a knowing look and then moved over, walking to the side of where they sat. "Good. Well I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too, Aiden. Maybe you and I can go some place tomorrow, spend some time together. I've missed you," the younger brother said, stoically.

"That'd be great, Adam. Well, I'm going to steal Nigel away so we can leave you two alone," Aiden smirked and then kissed Hannibal, tugging the Romanian with him before padding off so they could have a reunion of their own.

"Okay."

***

About a week had passed, with everyone falling back into their normal routines. Adam was at work, Aiden was out, going for a walk after having late lunch with his brother and Nigel and Hannibal were home alone. It was early afternoon, and the brothers were on Hannibal’s back patio, enjoying the mild mid-summer weather, a rare cool breeze blowing. Nigel smoked and they each had a glass of Pinot Grigio as they talked about things that had transpired the last several days.

“Adam is adjusting well, from my observations. He hasn’t said anything more to you about what happened? About me?”

Nigel tapped the cigarette and shook his head. “Not at all. But I think once he’s made his mind up about something, he doesn’t question it any more. He’s very logical that way. I think he believes it is what it is, and knows you love him, we all do.”

Hannibal nodded. “Good, good. Thank you for your help in that area, Nigel. You know, if I don’t say this often enough, I am very grateful for you. That in spite of how our lives deviated, you’ve come back into mine.”

Nigel chuckled dark and rough as clouds of smoke curled in the air around him. “Well, we are twins. You’re as much a part of me as I am of you. It was fucking meant to happen.”

Aiden opened the patio door and peeked out, having noticed no one was in the living room or kitchen. He grinned at both men and sat down between them. "Hey, if it isn't my two ‘Daddies’ and in the same spot...convenient," he said with a coy smirk, leaning over to kiss Hannibal, and then Nigel. "Adam's working a few more hours since a new project is being released and you know how he likes things perfect...so you're both stuck with just me until then. Think you fellas can handle it?"

Hannibal smiled at the young man and offered him a drink of wine from his glass. “I believe we are more than capable of entertaining you until Adam returns, don’t you, Nigel?”

Nigel stubbed out his smoke and slipped his arm around Aiden’s lower back. “Think we can come up with something to do,” he said in a deep voice.

Aiden took one more sip of wine before abandoning the glass to the table. He licked a stray drop from his lips and reached over, palming them roughly through their trousers. "I have an idea," he said with mirth in his eyes and mischief in his tone, fingers stroking them. "I was thinking...you've both seen Adam and I, together. I think it's only fair I get to see you two do the same, before you take me--at the same time, in my tight little hole."

Nigel wasn’t surprised at all to find the boy suddenly groping them both. Neither was Hannibal, for that matter. “It has been some time since we both took you alone, hasn’t it?” Hannibal hummed and quirked a brow shooting a placid but devilish little smile to his brother. “I think we could accommodate that request…”

Nigel groaned under his breath, finally shifting his gaze from Aiden’s seductive blue eyes, over to Hannibal’s. “Yes, yes we can. Should we go inside?”

With a seductive grin, Aiden stood and pulled off his shirt, then his jeans, revealing he had no underwear on. The patio was private, but nonetheless, he unashamedly, sauntered with a wiggling butt, towards the door. "Well I'm going inside, if you gentlemen care to join me," he winked, over his shoulder and then went in, calling out. "I think the bedroom is a good place..."

Hannibal and Nigel exchanged a look with one another, both men thickening at the sight. “Nigel, what do you think of...us….” he paused and smiled at his twin as they rose to follow Aiden inside.

Nigel smirked and exhaled a little harder than necessary. “I think it’s not outside the realm of possibility, brother,” he replied, licking his lips. He pulled off his shirt as they walked to the bedroom, and even as he did, Hannibal watched him, noticing all the differences in their physiques. Nigel’s form was bulkier, though he was still mostly long, lean muscle, and he had a lot of scars from the rough life he’d lived. Most notably was a long, jagged, nasty looking scar along his side, dark raised flesh cutting across his bronzed skin.

Since the twins had paused with getting into the room, Aiden had gone quickly into the bathroom, slipping on black fishnet pantyhose, matching lace panties with an opening in the back, and stilettos. He topped it off with some red lipstick and mascara to enhance his already long, wispy lashes. The boy sauntered out when he heard them, moving to lay on the bed, on his side, rubbing the head of his dick was peeking out of the top of his underwear. "Was beginning to think you two had gotten lost out there, but I guess you were just deliberating, huh?" he asked and then hitched one lean leg in front of him, on the bed. The wild young man slapped his own ass cheek, making it jiggle with a smirk. "No getting this though, not until I see your show, with each other. I want you both naked, please."

“Oh my fucking god,” Nigel gasped out loud, while Hannibal simply stood slack-jawed and speechless. Neither had ever imagined Aiden like this; his perfect, ruby lips so clearly and sinfully defined, large blue doe eyes blinking ever so seductively, and the stockings. Hannibal swallowed hard as he looked his beloved up and down, and began undressing immediately. Nigel palmed over his own hard-on, unzipping his jeans and shedding them quickly. “We’ll give you a fucking show darling,” he murmured.

“Indeed we will,” Hannibal said, finally finding his voice. He stood behind Nigel, both men fully nude, and grabbed him roughly by the back of his neck, turning him to face him. Nigel jerked, a bit startled by the gesture, meeting his twin’s amber gaze. Hannibal’s eyes shifted directly to Aiden and he gripped Nigel’s chin, his mouth covering the Romanian’s in a deep, hungry kiss.

"Holy fuck," Aiden gasped, pulling his cock out and spitting on his palm to start stroking it as he held Hannibal's gaze. He'd expected Nigel to be the first to initiate but seeing his beloved do it? And so roughly? Oh god, he was about ready to explode then and there. The boy laid on his back, spreading his legs as tall heels pressed into the mattress, his hips gyrating and thrusting as he pleasured himself. "Yeah, that's it...oh god, Daddy..."

Seeing how Aiden responded made the two big men even more eager. Nigel’s thick fingers tangled in Hannibal’s darker brown locks as they kissed heatedly, and Hannibal reached between their bodies to wrap his hand around both of their filling erections. Nigel moaned as Hannibal stroked, finding his twin’s head leaking clear pre come already, and he tugged down the silky foreskin, spreading it with his thumb over both of them.

Admittedly, the two had experimented with each other as lads, playing “doctor” and learning about their bodies eagerly as children sometimes do. Their household was not religious, so unfettered by moral guilt and often left to their own devices, it had never seemed untoward, never anything but healthy exploration. Of course as they grew older and grew apart, everything changed. Now as Aiden had begged for this, it seemed utterly natural, a simple seeking of pleasure and a celebration of their love and closeness. Two very different sides of a nearly identical coin.

Hannibal walked Nigel backwards to the bed and pushed him down sideways, at the foot of the bed just under Aiden’s slender feet. Hannibal’s eyes burned into Aiden as he crawled up Nigel’s body, and Nigel looked up as well, his hooded gaze searching the boy’s face lustfully.

Aiden got closer but didn't touch them yet, lying parallel to Nigel as he stroked his cock slower, looking between both men. It was seriously the hottest thing he'd ever seen and he couldn't wait to be fucked by them both, at the same time. "Fuck, fuck..." he whispered roughly, biting into his plush red lower lip as lust blown blues stared, entranced. "So sexy...both of you."

Hannibal grabbed a bottle of lube from the bed and tossed it up to Aiden. “While we’re down here, if you want both of us, you should start working yourself open,” he said.

“Lube up your fingers, darling. Get yourself nice and loose, hmm?” Nigel added in a rough voice. He then reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of his brothers head, pulling him down on top to crash their mouths together desperately. Hannibal growled and pinned the Romanian down, grinding his cock against Nigel's, his muscular back and ass flexing as he rolled his hips rhythmically.

Aiden moaned at the sight, popping the top of the lube. He pulled a dildo from under the pillow he'd been hiding and slicked up his fingers, shoving two in his ass right away. The boy watched and worked them in and out with groans and grunts before stopping to lube up the dildo, going right back to fingering himself first. "I'm going to fuck myself with this while I watch...I'll be nice and ready for you both, just...please don't stop."

“What a perfect picture of unbridled lust and youthful beauty, isn’t he, Nigel?” Hannibal groaned, staring as the boy pressed two long, slender fingers inside his quivering little hole. The darker-haired twin then refocused back on Nigel, yanking his head hard to one side and exposing the long tattoo running up the side of his neck. He leaned down and began sucking hard kisses up his skin as the blonde writhed under him.

“Fuck yes, he is,” Nigel agreed, hissing at the bites Hannibal was trailing down his neck. The Romanian raked his nails down Hannibal’s back, rocking his erection into the doctor’s tight grip.

Aiden moaned, and began inserting the dildo into his ass, legs spread and angled so the men could see. "Mm, suck his cock or fuck him, please," he requested, unable to hold back but honestly it was so hot. In and out the young man slid the toy, his hole stretched around it as he watched.

Nigel growled at the request, pushing Hannibal off him. He shoved his twin backwards and Hannibal hit the mattress with a thud. Of course they were equally matched in physical brawn, though Nigel perhaps a bit thicker and broader, but only slightly. Hannibal smirked up at him. “Reminds me of when we were boys, hmm? You always loved roughhousing with me. Such a fighter.”

“I taught Hannibal how to fight, Aiden,” Nigel explained, not taking his eyes off his twin as he crawled down his body. Big, veiny hands worked their way down Hannibal’s bronzed physique, massaging and rubbing until he was between the Lithuanian’s legs, pushing them open and moving muscled calves over his shoulders. “Like this, gorgeous?” he asked of Aiden, as he took Hannibal’s cock in his mouth. He pushed the foreskin down with his hand, exposing the swollen, purple head before it disappeared between plush, full lips.

Hannibal’s head fell back and he moaned, arching into Nigel’s mouth at the contact. “Oh….” he gasped, hands flying to his sides to grip the sheets.

“Oh god, yes…” Aiden’s eyes went wide, watching that, it was seriously hands down the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He pressed the dildo deeper in his ass and moaned, the toy tapping his prostate. The boy made a decision then and straddled Hannibal's face, offering his ass and cock to his lover as he watched Nigel please his twin.

The doctor panted and with an animalistic growl, pulled open Aiden’s ass cheeks, spearing his fingers inside, the heat of his lube-slicked opening pliant and willing. He lapped at heavy, fat balls and suckled one, then the next as he rubbed at Aiden’s prostate. Nigel, meanwhile, had taken his twin’s thick cock all the way to the back of his throat, swirling his tongue around as he bobbed his head up and down. It was messy and hot, saliva dripping down his chin and he looked up at Aiden riding Hannibal’s face. “Fucking gorgeous,” he murmured when he finally pulled off his brother’s dick to gasp for air.

Aiden mewled, grinding his ass on Hannibal's face and when he saw the way Nigel looked, he grabbed him by the hair and tugged him close for a sloppy kiss. "Mm, Daddy," he whispered, his cock throbbing as he was pleasured, releasing the Romanian from the kiss to lick his lips. The boy reached his hands out and took both cocks in his grasp, starting to stroke them in unison. "Fuck, Fuck... I want to see more, maybe one of you fucking the other or...I don't know. God I'm so turned on."

Nigel locked eyes with Hannibal - for all their youthful fooling around, it was something they had never done before, and yet with Aiden’s wanton begging, one look shared between them made up their minds. The Romanian crawled down off his brother and laid down beside him, leaning up on one elbow to kiss him and rub Aiden’s plush ass. He sat up and grazed his teeth over the boy’s flank. “Climb on, Hannibal. The boy wants a show…”

Aiden moaned at that and got off of Hannibal's face, kissing both men once before laying down on his side.

“Ahh yes, he does...hand me the lubricant, Nigel,” Hannibal rasped, straddling his twin and taking the bottle. He slicked up Nigel’s shaft thoroughly, using his other hand to work his own fingers inside his body and prepare himself. The Lithuanian beckoned Aiden closer to kiss him. “Come here, Mylimasis, kiss me…”

Was this really about to happen? It felt like a dream to the boy, who did as bidden. Aiden sat up, shifting to his knees beside the pair and kissed Hannibal again, but deeper this time, slowly rubbing their tongues together as he tweaked Nigel’s nipples. “Mm…”

Hannibal moaned softly as Aiden kissed him, and after several minutes, he looked into the boy’s beautiful eyes, sinking onto Nigel’s thick cock. The doctor steadied his breathing, balancing himself as he lowered down completely.

Nigel huffed and struggled to still himself, wanting to thrust up into the other man. He reached for Aiden and pulled him to his mouth to share a kiss. “Aiden,” Nigel whispered. “Suck him off while I fuck him.”

“Ok, Daddy.” Aiden eagerly complied, kissing Nigel once more before lowering his mouth onto Hannibal’s cock. He took him in all at once, swirling his tongue around the shaft as he bobbed back and forth with a deep hum.

Hannibal felt stuffed full, and even though he’d prepared himself, the aching burn was nearly too much. The distraction of Aiden’s mouth swallowing him down so hungrily was his saving grace, allowing him to relax and begin moving slowly, riding his twin’s cock.

Nigel groaned at the crushing heat of Hannibal's body, focusing on how fucking utterly gorgeous Aiden looked with a mouthful of cock. The blond tangled his fingers in Aiden’s long curls, moving his head up and down the doctor’s shaft and groaning at the sinful wickedness and unadulterated wantonness of the scene. “Yeah darling, just like that, suck him good, baby…”

Alight with desire, Aiden opened his throat, a clicking, strangled sound escaping there as he did just what was requested. He kept his eyes on the sight before him, his own cock leaking from the tip. Popping off, he caught his breath and kissed Nigel, then Hannibal and back down the Lithuanian’s shaft again. “Mmmm…”

Hannibal didn’t bottom often, in fact the last time he had, had been with Aiden so long ago, but as he relaxed more, he gave himself over to the pleasure of it. Rocking over Nigel’s cock, he positioned himself just so, the head of his twin’s cock rubbing over his prostate more with each movement.

Nigel looked down at the dark-haired boy, his amber eyes burning lustfully. “Aiden, how would you like to be full of both our cocks again, darling? Remember how good that felt?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Aiden breathed out, moving back all together from Hannibal’s cock. He got on all fours and spread his cheek open with one hand as he glanced back at the muscular men with lust blown doe eyes. “Come and get it….”

Hannibal growled and lifted himself off of Nigel, retrieving the lube once more and standing. The brothers changed positions then, Hannibal laying down and encouraging Aiden to straddle him, while Nigel came up behind him, between Hannibal’s legs. He handed the lube to Nigel, who was in the optimal position to gradually work Aiden open. The Romanian slicked up his fingers and pressed inside, scissoring two fingers into the boy’s eager, twitching little hole. He kissed the back of Aiden’s neck, teeth grazing his skin. “Gotta get you nice and ready for us, gorgeous,” Nigel rasped.

Aiden moaned, looking over his shoulder at Nigel wantonly before returning his gaze to Hannibal. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, holding his face as he rocked back into the Romanian’s thick fingers. “More, Daddy, I need more…”

“Oh, and more you shall get, darling,” Nigel purred, replacing his fingers before long with the thick head of his cock. “Fuck…” he groaned at the tight, wet heat bearing down hard on him.

Hannibal reached up and poured lubrication on both of their cocks, wrapping his hand around both his and Aiden’s and stroking them. His fingers brushed over the head of Aiden’s cock as he gazed up at the boy, eyes alight with lust and longing. “How does it feel, Mylimasis?”

“It feels,” Aiden began, his jaw shifting as he moaned and gazed at Hannibal with hooded blue eyes. “It feels so good, mm, really good.” He squeezed his rim around Nigel’s cock, rocking back into it and then forward inside Hannibal's fist. “Oh god, I can't wait to feel both of you inside me.”

Hannibal was leaking pre come over his belly, a long strand from his skin up to the tip of his cock head. Nigel continued slowly dragging himself in and out, gradually speeding up, cursing under his breath.

Aiden leaned down and kissed Hannibal, keeping his ass pert in the air for Nigel to drill as he laved his tongue with his love’s. “Harder, Nigel, you feel so good…”

Hannibal looked into Aiden’s eyes and shifted his hands from gripping them both, to pushing his cock back between his legs. “Nigel, guide me inside,” he instructed.

His blonde twin gripped him and pulled out, guiding Hannibal’s cock inside Aiden. Nigel pumped himself and sucked hard kisses with teeth over the back of the young man’s neck. “You want both darling?”

“Oh yes, I'm so ready for both of you,” Aiden panted, gripping Hannibal's chest as he looked over his shoulder at Nigel, then back down to his primary love. Only a small ring of blue was visible around his enlarged pupil, showing how clearly aroused he was. “Please, fill me up, make me sore.”

Hannibal stared up at his beautiful boy, love filling his eyes. He’d never been so enamored with anyone; he loved Aiden inside and out. His creative, brilliant mind and his appearance, like a young god, a work of art as he’d always maintained. “...Nigel…” he gasped out, a wordless instruction to do as the boy had asked.

Nigel lubed up more, making sure he was extra slick and pouring more between them over Hannibal’s cock. He then pushed in, closing his eyes with effort at the incredibly, impossibly tight fit. “Oh fuck, fuck….I’ll go slow angel…”

Aiden was so turned on by the scene, by the way Hannibal took charge and just everything. He took a breath to relax himself, leaning down on the Lithuanian’s chest as he kissed under his jaw and neck. “Oh my god, ah, fuck, so full, I feel so so full,” he panted, certainly feeling some pain but he knew it would ease soon enough. “Don't stop but yeah, slow please…”

Hannibal couldn’t hold back a deep moan rumbling through his chest. His own flesh was deep inside Aiden, and he could feel Nigel’s right above his, every vein and ridge of his thick meat pushing right against his own. It was an impossibly tight fit, and Hannibal watched transfixed as Aiden struggled to relax and not fight the stretch. He pulled Aiden down against his chest and kissed him. “Breathe, breathe in and out and relax your entire body,” he instructed, running his hands through soft curls.

Aiden moaned and did as Hannibal suggested, taking another relaxing breath. He panted, and sighed in relief when he felt his muscle relax and give. It was then that it started to feel much better and he let out a longer groan. “Oh….yeah that feels so good. It's better, mm,” he huffed and moved to kiss his beloved’s succulent mouth. “You can move more. “

Nigel bit kisses up Aiden spine behind him, and being in the position to move the most of the three of them, he began thrusting, slowly pulling out until the fat head of his dick almost popped out, stopping just before it did, and pushing his way back in. His hard kisses turned into wild bites, sharp teeth fastening down on Aiden’s flesh and tugging. “Oh fuck, angel, you feel so fucking...god so tight…”

Hannibal held his hips in a punishing grip to steady him as his twin moved. The pressure of the Romanian cock sliding against his own was almost too much, and he threw his head back and moaned deeply, gazing lustfully at Aiden through narrowed eyes. “It does feel amazing...:”

Aiden’s vision went white, the world blurring and spiraling as pleasure took over a licked down his spine, braiding through this groin. It was an indescribable feeling, being filled by both men and he clawed at Hannibal’s chest for purchase. “Oh Nigel, Hannibal, yes that's it, use my hole,” he mewled, his words drawling huskily as he kept his beautiful blue eyes locked onto amber. “Faster-”

Hannibal slid his hands down Aiden’s lean, hairless chest, capturing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinching lightly. His other hand moved farther down to grip his dripping flesh and jerk him in sharp, tight strokes.

Behind him, Nigel slapped his ass, squeezing and rubbing as he pumped in and out faster and harder. Sweat beaded along his brow, and he panted heavily, grunting and cursing under his breath.

Hands, cocks and pleasure coming from all directions it felt like and Aiden couldn't have been more thrilled. He moaned over and over, experimentally rocking back into both men as he looked between them two of them. “Oh yes, yes, yes-!”

Nigel was the first to come, unable to hold back as his hot ejaculate pumped up his shaft into Aiden. “Oh fuck, fuck yeah, Oh Aiden,” he growled, biting hard along his neck.

Hannibal kept stroking the boy, struggling to hold back his own climax as he felt his twin’s come drench his own cock. “Beautiful, beautiful Aiden come for us, Mylimasis, come…”

“I love you, both of you,” Aiden managed to get out before he came, hot and thick over Hannibal's fist. He kissed the doctor’s name into his mouth and then leaned up, angling his head back to offer his lips to Nigel as his body convulsed around the two men’s cocks. “Mm, god, so good-”

Nigel’s cock twitched as Aiden gripped their cocks in his body, and he came again, shaking and devouring the boy’s mouth. It was unexpected and he speared his tongue inside, sucking passionately. Hannibal rolled his hips as much as he could and raked his nails up Aiden’s torso. He tugged the boy down as soon as they parted to breathe, and crashed his mouth against Aiden’s roughly.

Aiden bit at Hannibal’s lips, sucking the slick muscle in his mouth as he held his face and threaded his fingers through normally refined locks. He was sweaty, sore and blissfully sated. “Hannibal…”

It was then that Adam padded into the bedroom, looking at the scene. “Oh, you are all busy, I'll come back,” he smiled, not phased or affected badly, since this was within the parameters of their agreement.  
  
Nigel slipped out of the boy and out from between his twin’s thighs, tugging at his cock as he pushed himself up off the bed. “It's ok darling, come here. Come,” he gestured, walking towards the door. He slid his arms around Adam's waist and tugged him closer. “Hello, Iubitul…”

Adam watched as Aiden rolled off of Hannibal and laid in his arms, waving to them both. Aiden greeted his brother and winked then went back to making out with his love.

“Okay, Nigel. Hello,” Adam said, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s shoulders as he smiled up at him. “Did you all have a good time? I finished my project. A new and advanced chip set for satellite navigation.”

“I’d love to see it, angel. That sounds fantastic,” Nigel purred, playfully grabbing Adam’s bottom. “We had a good time, but it's even better now…”

Giggling, Adam nodded and smiled brightly, his dazzling blue eyes lighting up the room. “Okay, but we would have to go to the office. I didn't bring it home, Nigel, it's classified. It's for the military, but I didn't tell you that.” The boy chewed his lower lip, brows furrowing contemplatively. “I did tell you, but we will have to act like I didn't. It's a secret, like how Hannibal kills people and stuff. Okay?”

Nigel’s eyes widened and he laughed. “Of course, darling…” he glanced over at Hannibal, who was still in bed, kissing Aiden slowly and passionately. “I’m gonna go have a smoke outside, give them some privacy. Join me, love?” he asked as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

“Yes, i’d like that, but I'm not going to smoke,” Adam reminded with a smile and then walked out with Nigel onto the patio.


	7. Chapter 7

On the patio, Adam leaned against the banister, looking up at the night sky and the full moon. “Venus is really visible tonight.”

Nigel squinted as he looked up, the hiss of the burning cigarette loud against the quiet Baltimore night; nothing but the sound of crickets chirping and their breath. He slipped one arm around Adam’s waist and leaned on the rail. “Is it that bright one up there? The really big one?”

Adam beamed at that, leaning back into Nigel as he nodded. “Yes, that's the one,” he answered and then pointed out Orion’s Belt and the dippers. “It's a nice night. I'm glad to be home. Did you, Aiden and Hannibal have good sexual intercourse? I'll likely need to masturbate.”

Nigel blushed - he actually fucking blushed. Leave it to Adam to say something so matter of fact that brought in such filthy images to his mind. He hummed and pressed up against Adam’s back, kissing softly over the side of his neck. He was after all still clad in nothing but boxers. “It was good, darling. Let me watch you start, and I’ll finish you off, hmmm? I’ll tell you all about it and you jerk yourself, okay?” His accent was deep and rough.  
  
With a soft moan, Adam swallowed and nodded, angling his neck as he ground back into Nigel's groin. He looked back enough to see the blush on his boyfriend and smiled. “Okay, I think I'd like that,” he whispered and then when the Romanian was done smoking, he held out his hand. “Come on, I'm erect and horny.”

Nigel pulled Adam back inside and up to his bedroom, closing the door. Hannibal and Aiden appeared to be working on round two, which made Nigel chuckle. He quickly stripped Adam down, kissing as he did and edging him towards their bed. “Go on, darling…”

Adam quickly shed his clothing and laid on his back, spreading muscular thighs as he slathered his cock with the lube he grabbed from the nightstand. He started to stroke, from the base to the pink tip, his lips parting as he stared into amber with lidded blues. “Mm, Nigel…”

Nigel stood at the end of the bed staring at Adam, transfixed at the vision he presented. “All our time together and I’ve never seen you do this. God, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Nigel whispered. He watched with rapt attention, the long slender fingers wrapping around his pink, cut cock. Nigel licked his lips, wanting to make note of every stroke. “I want to see how you pleasure yourself…”

Nodding, Adam arched his back, digging his heels into the bed as he pinched the head gently between his thumb and first two fingers on the upward stroke. He panted, gyrating his hips into a forward cant to fuck into his own grasp. With him, there was no faking it, the boy wasn't wired that way; it was simply how he masturbated. “Oh-” he moaned again, increasing his rhythm as his free hand went around his shaft to tug on his plump balls. “I-I like you watching me…tell me about how you had sex before I came home…”

Nigel swore in a foreign language under his breath, almost imperceptibly, before crawling up to sit on the bed. He kneeled, back on his heels, fisting his own cock as he watched. “Hannibal and I took Aiden, both of us...we fucked him at the same time. Both of our cocks inside him. Hannibal underneath, me behind. It was so fucking tight and hot and wet, gorgeous. He said he felt very full…” he knew he wasn’t being as eloquent describing it as he wished, but his brain was misfiring with the debauched vision before his eyes.

Adam wasn't one for theatrics anyway, and the straight forwards words alone were enough to have him writhing in the bed as his mind painted a picture. “That's an appealing image,” he managed, his jaw shifting and confronting with pleasure as his balls twitched. He took some lube from his cock and inserted two fingers into his hole as he stroked his cock faster, eyes locked onto Nigel’s. “N-Nigel, please…”

Nigel continued, moaning when he saw the boy begin to finger himself. He finally crawled up to the head of the bed next to Adam and took his mouth, kissing slow and deep. “Please...mmmm. Please what, Iubitule?”

“Y-you said you'd help me finish,” Adam panted , over Nigel's mouth as he tried to reach his prostate. It wasn't the same as his boyfriend’s fingers and definitely not as good as his cock. “I need...mm, I need to feel you.”

Nigel watched with hooded eyes as his gorgeous dark-haired beauty strained, even with those long, slim fingers. He groaned and snagged the bottle of lube, pouring some on his cock. “You want your Daddy’s cock, now, don’t you?” he asked with a seductive smile, moving Adam to his side so he could spoon him.

“Mhm,” Adam moaned, pressing his ass against Nigel's cock after he'd removed his fingers. He lolled his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulder and looked at him, adoringly and lustfully, hooking his muscular thigh behind and over the older man's leg. “Please take me, Daddy…”

He was amazed he still had the capacity for it after the strenuous session earlier, yet he couldn’t resist Adam, never, not with him begging through those long dark lashes, his pink pout and those rosy cheeks. Nigel pressed up behind him and took some of the lube Adam had been using. After preparing himself, he pressed in, gasping at the exquisite tight heat. “Oh Adam...my Adam…” he panted, waiting until he had seated fully to begin moving in and out.

“N-Nigel,” Adam moaned again, louder this time as he gripped the sheets and relaxed. He hadn't expected Nigel to be ready to have sex with him so soon after his time with Hannibal and Aiden but he was glad. He'd been thinking of him all afternoon when he wasn't absorbed in his work. “Good, extremely pleasurable…more please.”

Nigel rocked his hips against the curve of Adam’s soft bottom, gnawing with sharp teeth at the nape of his neck. He craved Adam constantly, and it was a testament to their intense connection and deep love for each other. The Romanian began fucking him steadily, his breath deepening. “I’ll give you all you can take, Iubitule…”

“I want to see your face, while we have sex, please,” Adam breathed, needing the intimacy. It was something he never thought he'd need with another but he did with Nigel, moreso than even with Hannibal or Aiden, though he loved them too.

Nigel slipped out of Adam and rolled on top of him, his forearms on either side of the boy’s head. With fierce beryl eyes he looked into Adam’s as he entered him again, his thick frame spreading the boy's thighs roughly. “Like...like this, angel?” His voice rasped deeply.

Adam hooked his legs around Nigel’s hips, his heels digging into his back as he gazed at him and nodded on a moan. “Oh, oh…” he panted and leaned up to kiss him. “I like this much better. I like your eyes.”

So innocent looking and yet, those urgent ankles around his back told a different story. Nigel’s furry belly pressed Adam’s leaking cock between them, smearing pre come up his chest as the Romanian sped up. “I love looking in your eyes when I'm inside you like this, darling,” he huffed out, pounding into Adam faster.

Adam clawed down Nigel's back, leaving pink trails in his wake as he moaned, roughly yet still somehow sweetly, and clamped his hole around the shaft inside it. “Mm, Nigel, I...harder...I'm close,” he huffed, his eyes fluttered closed for a moment before reopening. “Close to orgasming.”

Nigel gripped Adam’s smooth jaw and kissed him hard again and again, ashen blonde strands of hair and sweat dripping on to the younger man. “Come for Daddy, Adam,” he whispered as he stared into eyes that looked like constellations.

On command, Adam’s body began to shake, muscles tensing as he cried out with a shift of his jaw. He came hard, spilling hot white liquid between them as he trembled. “Nigel-!”

Adam’s come spilled between their bodies as he felt the younger man clamp down hard in his cock, vibrating and shaking from the force. Nigel covered Adam’s mouth with his own, eating the cries of pleasure as he too came. The man bucked into him wildly and shot deeply, his balls emptying as he fucked Adam hard into their mattress. “Oh fuck, I love you, I love you, Adam,” he panted raggedly.

“I love you too, Nigel,” Adam whispered, taking a breath as stars seemingly danced before his eyes. He clutched to his lover, riding out the last few waves of orgasm together, kissing and embracing him tightly. “Very much.”

***

Nigel was at the restaurant working and Hannibal seeing a late patient, so Aiden went to go pick Adam up. His brother had gotten special permission from the local planetarium to get a first look at their newest telescope.

Aiden parked the Bentley and looked around. Strange. It was the time his brother was supposed to be in the parking lot, but he wasn't there. It wasn't like Adam at all, so Aiden got out to investigate.

***

Adam had enjoyed the telescope but he wanted to gaze at the stars with his naked eye. So he walked out the side door, in a little alley that lead to stairs to get to the roof. Time had escaped him, his one track mind set on his current mission. That's when he heard footsteps. “H-hello?”

A tall, broad shouldered man lurked in the shadows, and came up from behind Adam. His face was in the dark, and he seemed to emerge from nowhere. “Hey, sweetheart. Beautiful kid like you shouldn’t be out here all by yourself you know. All kinds of bad guys out here late at night. You lost?” The man grabbed Adam by the back of the neck, taking him to the ground easily.

“Hey! Stop!” Adam yelled, struggling to get up. He didn't know how pushing him to the ground would help him if he had been lost, so he could only deduce that this man was planning to harm him. “Please just leave me alone, I'm not lost!”

The rough thug pinned the boy down onto the cold pavement, kneeling on his wrists and trying to work down his fly. “You should know better than to talk to strangers. Now your fucking sexy little ass is going to be mine, you understand?”

“No, I don't understand any of this!” Adam cried, his wrists hurting. Right then was when he felt the warm spray of something wet on his face. He looked up to see Aiden behind the man, the knife his brother held, going across the man's throat, covered in blood. It was a shock, but he was relieved. “Aiden!”

“Die, you piece of fucking rapist garbage!” Aiden growled at the man as he pulled him off of Adam and kicked him over and over. When he was out of breath, he helped Adam up. “Adam, are you okay?”

Adam trembled, and hugged Aiden. “P-Physically, my wrists hurt but I'm okay otherwise,” he sniffled, quite shaken up. Aiden did up his pants for him and began walking him to the car.

“Let's call Hannibal and Nigel. They can tell us what to do about all of this, okay? You're safe now.”

Adam nodded and once they were in the car, Aiden called Hannibal, hoping he'd pick up as he held his traumatized brother’s hand.

Hannibal picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hannibal, something's happened, Adam was attacked and we need you and Nigel to come help us. We're still at the planetarium…”

Hannibal's patient had thankfully already left for the evening, and he was alone at the office finishing up some final notes. He detected the stress and panic in the boy’s voice.

“Aiden, are you both safe now, or still in danger?”

“Safe, but we’re staying in the car until you and Nigel get here, if he's able to come. Adam wants you both.”

“I’ll call him and we will be there shortly. Stay in the car and lock the doors, alright Mylimasis?” Hannibal spoke in a soothing tone.

“Ok, please hurry, I love you,” Aiden said, his voice shaky. He hung up and told Adam they were coming, making sure to lock the doors.

Hannibal swiftly called his twin, and in about fifteen minutes, they were pulling up to the building next to the Bentley. The doctor walked to the car and he tapped on the window.

Aiden and Adam both got out, still bloody and all, but running to cling to their perspective primary loves. Adam nestled into Nigel's chest, still shivering, while Aiden prepared to explain.

“You got here quick. I'm so glad. So, this guy, a big dude, he had Adam on the ground and was about to rape him…”

“Where the fuck is he now?” Nigel asked roughly, his blood pressure going through the roof as his face turned dark with anger. “I’ll fucking end him.”

“I already did,” Aiden said, darkly and then cut his eyes to Hannibal. “I slit his throat from behind when he was undoing Adam’s pants. He's bleeding out over there in the side of the building, which is what we need help with…”

The doctor met Aiden's gaze, and he felt a surge of unquenchable love and awe fill him. It was evident in his eyes- not much of a change for most to detect, but he knew Aiden felt it. There would be time for words later, though. “Nigel, come help me. We will be right back,” he said, hastily pulling a bag from the trunk and heading to the shadows where Aiden had directed them.

Aiden had felt it but he too, knew that now was not the time, so he went to Adam, hooking his arm around him and walking him to the other car. He knew there were wet naps in there so he pulled some out and started to clean the blood spray from his brother's face. “How are you doing, Adam, mentally and emotionally?”

“I want to go home,” Adam said, quietly, staying still.

“I know, we will soon okay? Promise.”

Hannibal and Nigel found the body and rolled the man up, carrying him to the trunk of the car. Nigel rolled out some tarp to line the back and they laid him inside. “Go check for any residual evidence,” Hannibal said, and Nigel nodded and went back. A short time later, he jogged back. They agreed they would need to drive both cars back, drop the boy's off at home, and then dispose of the corpse.

***

About an hour later and everyone was back home, the body disposed of with not a trace left. Adam and Aiden had both cleaned up while they'd waited and were now wrapped around their perspective primaries.

“Thanks for taking care of that,” Aiden said, looking over at Hannibal, knowing they'd need to have a conversation soon; he could feel it coming and smiled.

“Yes, I-I wasn't expecting that. I was scared and I'm glad Aiden saved me. Then you both came, also,” Adam commented, sitting on Nigel’s lap, back to his chest and head lolled against his shoulder.

“Aiden, I think we are all grateful and impressed with your quick work and skill in rescuing our Adam,” Hannibal said, stroking his hair. The doctor was staring at the boy with renewed admiration and love burning in his eyes.

Nigel held Adam against his chest protectively, not wanting to even think what he'd have done if that fucker had been able to attack him. “If you hadn't, I'd have killed him myself. I'm proud of you, Aiden. Adam is my fucking world.” The Romanian laced his fingers with the dark-haired boy’s.

Aiden leaned in to kiss Hannibal, showing his thanks for the words spoken and looked over at Nigel. “Thanks guys, honestly I just…well when I saw that asshole on Adam I just went for it, without a thought. I don't even feel bad. If anything it felt, powerful.”

Adam kissed Nigel for what he'd said also and listened to his brother speak. “I appreciate it, Aiden. I will have to think of someway to repay you.”

Hannibal looked with interest and curiosity at Aiden. But of course he knew, he’d seen a small glimpse of what he knew was a beast just waiting to tear from him. He would have to be sure and speak to him about it later, perhaps when they were alone….not around Adam.

After Adam and Nigel went to bed, Aiden changed out of his clothing. He climbed nude under the covers and held out his arms to Hannibal, though he knew they would likely have a much needed chat. “Are you coming to bed, my love? I need you.”

Hannibal began undressing, neatly folding his clothes and revealing his bronzed, muscled form bit by bit as he did. “Yes, Mylimasis,” he answered as he finally climbed into bed, pulling his beautiful boy into his arms. He inhaled his scent deeply. “I'm immensely proud of you, did you know that?”

Aiden hooked his leg over Hannibal’s and peered up at him with a smile before kissing his lips twice. “I do now, thanks, love,” he blushed taking in the doctor’s scent as well, as he admired his muscular form and furry chest. “Honestly it just felt right, you know? It was one hell of an adrenaline rush. I also didn't expect the knife to slide into him like...butter.”

Hannibal tried to still the pounding excitement and thrill in his chest, keeping his composure as he ran his fingers through Aiden’s hair. “Did you feel a sense of power, taking another person’s life that way?” He inquired. He hoped this would happen -all along, he’d hoped. From the first time he’d laid eyes on Aiden, and certainly to their disposal of his father, he’d sensed a beast lay beneath the surface.

Aiden all but purred at the affection and then cut his blue eyes up to amber, the oceans of his eyes turning dark for a beat as he spoke again. “Yes, I did. Knowing that in the moment, I was...well, sort of like God,” he said quietly, licking his lips as he replayed it in his mind's eye. “It felt euphoric, and like I wouldn't mind doing it again. If someone deserved it.”

Hannibal’s lips curled into a smile at the boy’s words. He’d never been more in love with Aiden. “I’m sure we might be able to find another occasion to do just that, my dear boy. There are certainly plenty of...likely candidates,” he said with a smirk.

***

A week later, Adam and Aiden dressed for the day, and went to the living room to wait for Nigel and Hannibal. The two oldest men had something up their sleeves, Aiden could tell, but he wasn't sure what.

“You look good, Adam,” Aiden grinned, leaning over to kiss his brother's lips once.

“Thank you, Aiden. You look appealing also.”

Hannibal entered carrying a tray with wine glasses and a small plate covered in various cheeses, grapes, berries, and charcuterie. Nigel was right behind him with a bottle in an ice bucket, though it wasn’t immediately visible what the wine was, it was clearly something requiring chilling.

“Good morning, Aiden, Adam,” Hannibal said as he set the tray down and took a seat himself next to Aiden.

Nigel tucked the ice bucket on the floor beside him and sat on the other side next to Adam. He picked up Adam’s hand and squeezed it, smiling at Aiden too. “We wanted to you know, do something nice for you, darling. For both of you.”

“We have something to ask you,” Hannibal added.

Adam and Aiden looked at each other and then at their primaries.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled, glancing at Hannibal but resting on Nigel. He felt hot, excited without knowing why and he nodded. “Okay.”

“Yeah, thanks, fellas,” Aiden added, grinning at Nigel then looking back to Hannibal fondly, lovingly. “This seems…serious. What do you wanna ask, love?”

Hannibal looked at his twin and they each pulled small boxes from their pockets. Nigel cleared his throat and began. “Adam, you and Aiden have made us the happiest men in the universe.”

Hannibal spoke next. “Since the moment I saw you in that cafe so long ago, Aiden, I knew there would never be another soul I’d want to spend the rest of my life with. My beauty, my beloved, Mylimasis Aiden.”

Nigel kissed Adam’s hand and continued. “Since then, I’ve come back into my twin’s life, and because of Aiden I met the sun in my own personal galaxy, my gorgeous little Star Man. We want to ask you both, if you’ll be with us forever - till death do us part?”

“Will you marry us?” Hannibal asked, his amber eyes damp with emotion and they each opened their ring boxes to offer them to the boys.

“Yes!” Both boys said at once and together, each of them turning to their boyfriends to kiss them passionately. It was moving and beautiful, a total shock to both young men.

“We love both of you,” Aiden said, letting Hannibal slip the beautiful ring on his finger. He leaned over and kissed Nigel too before gazing back.

“Hannibal, my life has changed a lot since meeting you and then Nigel, and I wouldn't alter it for the world. I can't wait to be married to you.”

Adam kissed Hannibal and then focused on Nigel again, nodding his agreement as the ring that was his was placed on his finger. “Nigel, I'm not good at expressing things, and I usually don't like surprises, but this one is good. I love you, both, as Aiden said, but you love me for me, and make me feel happier than I thought possible. Marriage is naturally the next step in our relationship so I'm eager.”

“We’ll have a double wedding then, yes?” Hannibal said with a satisfied smile. He’d foreseen no reason the boys wouldn’t agree, but now that the money was here, that they’d truly accepted, he felt full - truly happy and in love.

Nigel pulled the bottle from the ice bucket and revealed it to be champagne, and he opened it with a loud pop, pouring it for them all. He held the glass out to clink to Adam’s then Aiden’s and Hannibal’s.

“To us, to love, to forever,” he said.

“Here, here, to a new Lecter family in the making,” Hannibal added.

“Forever,” Aiden and Adam affirmed, both young men sipping their bubbly in celebration of their love. It was everything they'd wanted.


End file.
